Blood and Wine
by be my freind
Summary: After a blood thirsty Vampire sinks his teeth into the neck of a trespasser, he finds the fluid rich or purity. He keeps the boy in his house to feed off his blood, but what happens when the blood turns to kisses? YYXS. First Fic. Please read and Review.
1. As sweet as Wine

_This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimers: I own a lap top that types up stories, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Warnings: The rating of this story is rated M for Yaoi, blood, and other stuff little children should not knwow about until sex ed._

**Blood and Wine**

The midnight summer breeze floated over the quiet simple town placed in the center of wilderness. It was a very quaint town, with a friendly society that revolved around the both family and religion. The church bells awoken the children to ready for school and adults for work. The quiet moon lit the town, along with the lit posts on the streets. At this hour, most the men and women had easily lowered their heads onto their pillows to sleep for the night. There was no worry about thieves or drunks, because their was always peace in the towns.

Only one single person was awake this peaceful night. A mile into the deeper side of the forests, a boy was carefully making his way through the branches, a lantern in hand and in the other, a rope with a pig tied at the other end, the sacrifice. The male was neither a man, nor a boy. A young citizen to the town had managed to make his way into the forest. The boy stopped when he finally reached his destination; the mouth of a cave, the looming darkness shadowing the entrance and draping the horrors inside. The soft rustling leaves and chattering teeth filled the sound of the night. The pig tied up rested to sit, snorting loudly which drew the attention from the male who was caught in terror at the sight of the cave. The wind had managed to softly breeze across his neck, causing an eerie feeling surround the man. He moved the lantern to the hand with the rope to gently rub his neck, taking easy breaths to calm his pumping heart as it beat against the cavity of his chest.

It was always peaceful in the town- there was never killing, rape, drinking, or stealing. Society lived at peace until a week ago.

When the rancher first stepped into his barn one night, he could only see small droplets of blood coating the dirt ground. Next, he found a sheep laying dead. Around its neck, the wool was tainted a red color. There, two holes were punctured into the neck.

Another attack happened the next night, only on the ranchers horse. Then, the next night, the ranchers wife found the rancher dead with the attack on his neck.

The town was rallied up by fear, knowing the town was in trouble. The priest examined the wound and declared the attack as being the works of the devil; A Vampire.

This night would be an attempt at peace with the savaged killer. To give a sacrifice for restoring peace for the town. It was a chance the man was willing to take. He gripped the handle on the lantern tighter before taking a step towards the cave.

The male was very young, only 16. He had slightly tanned skin with deep crimson colored eyes. The slight breezed made blonde bangs fall into his face which made the boy shirt items to the other hand to brush his bangs away. He was dressed in black pants and a cuffed white blouse. Around his waist, a dagger was buckled, just in case.

As he approached the entrance of the cave, the pig howled and snorted, trying to squirm away from the boy. The boy gripped the rope tighter, pulling the pig along, "Stupid swine." he whispered under his breath as he continued on.

Now that the sounding breeze was silenced as he walked farther into the entrance of the cave, the sound of his racing heart was now filling his ears. He couldn't turn around now. He was already in the cave, what would the villagers think if he came back with no guaranty of safety from the vampire?

The boy wasn't aware of the drifting form behind him. The vampire had been out for the night, returning home to find an intruder. He watched the silhouette of the boy walk farther into his cave, lit by the leading lantern. He smirked at the boys bravery, before his eyes trailed down to lock on his back. The flaps of his blouse parted slightly over the gentle ass. He licked his slightly parted lips, avoiding his slightly over-exaggerated fang teeth. He slowly moved behind, deciding to have some fun with the intruder.

The Vampire was dressed in tight black pants, hugging his hips carefully. His chest was draped with a white blouse that was unbuttoned near the top. A black leather belt wrapped around his waist. The Vampire had beautiful sapphire colored eyes that were neither warm, nor cold. His casual brown hair fell to one side of his face, covering one of his eyes. He had managed to keep it so his banged didn't completely blind him of one eye, by pushing the bangs more central. He was extremely handsome, charming to both women and men.

The teen continued walking keeping his eyes ahead, trying to avoid the painful, churning feeling in his stomach. His pounding heart ceased to decrease, which wasn't making him feel more comfortable with his surrounding. The pig wasn't at ease either. It kept squealing, trying to jerk out of the males grasp.

The toying began. The vampire moved close to the man and gently brushed a hand across his neck.

The teens heart skipped a beat. Just as quick as he turned, the vampire vanished into shadow behind the other. His breathing remained un easy. After staring at the distant exit of the cave, he slowly turned back and continued walking.

The Vampire smirked before reappearing behind him, brushing against him again, but when the male turned, swatted the lantern out of his hands, the glass smashing on the ground below him. The pig took the chance to run and headed out of the cave.

The boy attempt to grab at his dagger around his waist, but found cold hands grasping his wrists and pulling them out of reach from his weapon. The boy cursed before looking blindly up at the Vampire. He could barely see in the dark. Then, he felt himself pushed against the cave's wall, wincing in pain when he hit the rock hard. His heart was beating faster then ever. Death was looming close.

The Vampire smirked before moving the teen's wrists against the wall over the teen's head. With the free hand, he moved his hand to pull the dagger from his belt. "You won't need this, White Dove,"

The boy shivered at the name, closing his eyes tightly when he felt the Vampire draw closer. The hand that was near the boys waist line, slowly moved under his shirt to playfully touch the skin. The Vampire received a whimpering cry, smirking with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Stop" the boy finally managed to say.

The Vampire licked his lips, watching the boy beg for him to cease in the darkness of the cave. He finally leaned over, grabbing the boy to his chest, moving himself to the boys neck. He gently kissed the skin before softly nipping at the skin, gently. He spoke casually, "It's a shame I have to kill you, Dove."

"Please!" The male said trying to squirm from his grasp, but there wasn't much he could do when the weapon was already at his neck. He could only beg. "Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything! I'll give you anything! Just please, don't kill me!" he begged, feeling tear swell in his eyes. He was going to die. The only person on his mind was his brother. If he died, where would Yuugi go? He had to live. For Yuugi, at least,

The Vampire eyed the crimsoned eyed boy for a moment. Before he could answer, he slowly opened his mouth. Like magic, his fang teeth extended out of his mouth. The white fangs gently brushed across the skin. When the Vampire did this, he felt the male shudder in his arms. He couldn't help but enjoy this. He moved his lips across the moistened skin from previous teasing before allowing his mouth to draw over the skin. Ina instant, the Vampire punctured the skin with his teeth, biting into the skin, a sudden rush of blood spilling from the wound.

The male was caught off guard, crying out before falling limp against the males body. He felt life slowly drifting from him body as his vision blurred and he began to drift to an eternal sleep.

But, just as quick as the attack was, the crimson eyed boy's life was spared.

The Vampire pulled away after a moment of drawing a few droplets of blood from the male, just enough to send the boy to sleep. A surprised look was on his face. The teen's blood was pure, the purest he had ever tasted. The taste was almost sweet like honey, an irresistible taste to the mouth. With just a sample, he craved more of his blood.

Could it be possible the boy was a virgin? The Vampire eyed the sleeping boy for a long moment, eyeing his carefully. He wiped his mouth, to examine the wine colored droplets of blood left dripping at the corner of his mouth.

He immediately tasted the blood, treasuring the luscious taste. Once the taste had melted from his mouth he moved over to the sleeping body, slowly picking him up in his arms.

"Sleep well, my Dove."

_I have the next chapter ready for reading ( i have 3 chapters ready to be posted, acually) but I rather leave everyone in suspence for a bit. _

_It should be up 2/04/07. Don't forget to check back. Please review too._


	2. A close encounter

2

The boy was receiving consciousness, slowly. It started with his mind, becoming alert that he was awake. Next was his body. His mouth gave a soft sigh through his already parted lips as he slightly shifted. After that, his eyes slowly opened, at first blurry, but slowly correcting itself to the light. Light. Flickering candles lined the walls in a illuminating way. The first thing he thought was, 'I'm in hell.'

The room had a warm sense to it. The floors were filtered with rugs, that softened the ground. Along with rugs were soft pillows, placed in a way to form a bed or a chair. The crimson eyed boy's body rested on a bed of pillows. His body was sinking into the cushions from his weight. The floor had dried rose petals scattered all over the carpets. Not to far away was a bookshelf and beside that, a desk with a large candle to light only the desk.

The boy was still suffering from blood loss, so his body functions weren't cooperating the way he would have liked them to. When he tried to lift his head, the weight was too much to bear, so he rested himself back down, secure with the warm, feathery feelings of the pillows. As he laid among the warmth he couldn't help but wonder why he was still alive. He felt the life slip from his body moments ago and now…

Just after this, he felt soft fingertips brushing against his face. Along with them, long fingernails followed. He stirred before opening his eyes again. Lips were placed at his ears, a soothing voice spilling from them. "I thought you would sleep forever, My Dove." the thick, rich, sound vibrated across his ears in a peaceful way, sending shivers up and down the boys spine.

The boy's voice, at the moment, was weak compared to the Vampire's.; It was raspy and quiet, "Please… don't-" but he was cut off when he felt the cold hand slip around him. The Vampire pressed up against the boy, toying with the first button on his blouse, finally unbuttoning it.

The boy shivered, but his body had no energy to push off the Vampire in anyway. The Vampire was moving his hand to the second button, whispering in the males ear again.

"You did say, 'anything I want.'" He murmured in his dark voice before moving his hand down. He felt a gold chain, before tugging at it to pull out of his shirt.

The Vampire gasped suddenly, pulling away from the boy. The Vampire bawled and hissed, grabbing his hand in pain. At if his skin had been branded, the cross was outlined on his palm, with a black, burnt color. The Vampire had grabbed the boy's Christian pendant, the cross dangling at the very end of the gold chain.

The Human watched from his pillows, slowly raising himself onto his knees. He watched the Vampire silently. He could run. He could, and get as far as he could from this place. But his heart felt heavy for being the cause of the un human beast. Without realizing it, he unclipped his necklace, concern eyes flickering in his eyes. He held the necklace in his right hand before moving over to the Vampire. "I'm sorry… I didn't know this would happen." he showed the Vampire as he stored the necklace away, deep in his pocket to show he was terribly sorry for doing that. The boy grew quiet realizing he was close enough for the vampire the throw him down again and kill him.

The Vampire stared at him silently, still clenching his hand. The pain was fading and the wound would disappear after a few days. The two stared at each other silently, not knowing what to say. Both were confused at the boy's reaction to the necklace.

To break the silence, the teen finally decided to introduce himself. "My name isn't Dove. At home, my name is Yami." he said softly, staring up at the crystallized blue eyes.

The blood drinker had never engaged in conversation with a Human. It was so unnatural, like it is talking to your food. He contemplated for a moment before finally speaking, "I like Dove more. It fits you more.' he smirked slightly, leaning over. His hands slipped back to Yami's shirt aggressively, as if ready to rip it off.

Suddenly, Yami gasped when the Vampire grabbed at him, trying to pull away from him. The vampire moved to the teen's neck, once again. He had waited impatiently for the boy to wake up so he may taste his prisoner's blood one more time. His mouth watered just imagining the sweet luscious taste of blood just touching his tongue. Moving to the same side of the neck at the previous bite, the Vampire gently nipped the skin. He mentally smiled seeing he had marked the male with a large bite mark. He tasted the gentle skin, nipping at the flesh carefully. His hands moved around Yami's waists, one hand trailing under his shirt to caress the boy's tiny stomach.

But before the vampire could finish preparing himself for the bite, a soft howling noise was heard. The blue eyed vampire looked up towards the entrance of his lair as if someone was standing at the door.

The boy had been taken by surprise at the attacking mouth. When the vampire pulled away, he found himself softly panting. The whole time he couldn't help but hold his breath. Yami leaned over slightly, too weak to stay up straight, and placed his head in the Vampires chest without realizing it.

The voice howled again, only louder. It echoed once the figure enter the cave, sending the sound off the walls until it reached the Vampire's home.

The Vampire grunted before grabbing Yami and pulling him closer to his chest, protectively. He realized what he was doing soon after, before slowly removing the human away from him and in the nearest pile of pillows. He slowly walked over. This was going to be hell.

The Vampire approached the entrance of his home, before finding himself pushed off his feet. He hit the ground had, grunting in pain. He grunted before finally peering up at what had knock him over. All he heard was an annoying voice, saying in a proud way:

"Did ja miss me?"

_Thanks for the Reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoyed chapter 1. If you plan on finding out who this strange animal is, read the next chapter. Who else will the poor boy be introduced to? Will it lead to his freedom or be the cause of his death?_


	3. Scent of Roses

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 and 1. I really recieved a lot of support. Here's what all of you ahvebeen waiting for._

3

A soft cursing mutter spilled from the Vampire's lips as he forced himself to sit up, shoving the large creature off of him, releasing himself from the awkward position that held him captive. "Get the hell off me." he hissed, brushing his clothing to straighten them out.

The beast was almost as tall as the Vampire. The Animal had hind legs and claws on both his feet and hands. Tied around it's waist was a thin piece of material. The material looked like deer skin. It's chest was bare, except for the small patch of hair planted right in the center. The animal's gold hair was messy, almost hiding the brown pointed dog like ears, which would twitch with every emotion. The animal had fang like teeth just like the Vampire, but his were shorter and hidden behind his lips. The only human part about the animal was it's chocolate colored eyes.

His eyes were bight and interested. "Aw, c'mon. You know you like me. Why ya hidin'?" he asked. It was obvious he wasn't an easy articulator unlike the Vampire, who used his words clearly.

But before the Vampire could kick the animal out, the furry beast had noticed Yami sitting upon the pillows, watching. The boy was by then more awake and able to respond. Because of this, he was able to catch a sudden glare from the animal.

"Who's he?"

The Vampires eyes followed where the brown eyed animal was staring and smirked slightly. He could tell the mutt had become jealous. He moved over to Yami pulling the boy up before slinking an arm around his waist, "He's my new toy." he moved a hand to cup the teen's face to slightly turn it towards him, dangerously lowering his own face, speaking more to the human than the beast. "Isn't he just adorable?" Yami realized a sweet ambrosia surrounding the Vampire. It was the smell of freshly picked roses after a day of rain. Finally, Yami protested against the action and the Vampire let his chin go. Their face had drawn to close to be considered comfortable.

The mutt growled in a low husky way and tuned his head somewhere else. For the first time, the boy realized the animal's tail. It was curled and bushy with gentle golden fur. Yami seemed shocked and blurted out without realizing it, "Y-You have a t-tail."

The Vampire couldn't help but chuckle, as the animal snarled at Yami, "Of course I have a tail! Haven't ya ever seen a Werewolf before?" he asked in a unpleasant tone.

Yami shook his head before looking up at the Vampire. He felt silly for stating the obvious. He bashfully turned away from the two of them, staring at the flickering candles on the wall. The bloodsucker saw this before cupping Yami's shoulder, "The Werewolf you see is named Jou. Don't be intimidated by him." he whispered.

Jou narrowed his eyes at the whispering before placing his hands on his waist, "Anzu's not gonna like this." he said with a snort.

"What am I not going to like."

The three whirled around. Leaning against the entrance was a woman, dressed in a black tattered long sleeved dress, running down to mid thigh. Black leather boots that curled at the tip ran all the way up her legs and stopped just above her knees. Beyond that, the dress began. A witch hat rested on her head. Her skin was almost as white as the moon, resembling the skin of a sickly person. Her fingernails were painted black. The tips of them were curled because of the length. Her blue eyes were chalked over with black colored powder and her lips were smeared with lipstick. In one hand, she held a broom, which she leaned on.

When she walked in, her hips swayed rhythmically, as if silent swaying music was guiding her to the men. "What were you two talking about behind my back?" she asked, not realizing the human in the room at first.

Bluntly, Jou explained, "There's a human here!"

Anzu stared at him in confusion before looking at her other 'friend' who had his arms folded across his chest, turning away from Anzu. The boy had moved almost completely behind the Vampire. Her eyes widened in interest, "It's Alive!" she gasped, staring in confusion. "Why is it here?!" she asked the blue eyed vampire, demanding for an answer.

The Vampire just turned his head away, "I found him in my cave, prying through my home, which is similar to what you both are doing." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, how adorable!" she squealed before grabbing Yami's arm and tugging him from behind the Vampire, "Let me get a good look at y-"

The Vampire had grabbed his toy back, pulling the boy back behind him protectively, "Don't touch him, Anzu."

The witched stared before snorting, "I just wanted to get a good look at him. He is a beautiful boy. You are so lucky to have found him-" she stopped before becoming more serious, "But you do know the rules." she said her eyes slightly narrowing, "Is anyone finds out about this, you know the consequences of a living human in our world."

This whole time, Yami listened in confusion. _"Our world?…"_

The vampire gritted his teeth angrily, "No one will if you keep your damn mouth shut, Anzu… The same for you." his furious eyes sent a dangerous glare at the mutt.

Jou placed his paws up defensively and his ears fell flat against his head as he whimpered, "I won't! I won't!" he knew the Vampire had his way of getting what he wanted by force, something he would like more if it didn't involve violence.

Joining in, Anzu sighed, "You know we won't say anything… Besides, this Human is too cute to let go." she said with a smile.

The bloodsucker murmured in a dark voice, "Then will the both of you get the hell out of here."

Anzu and Jou turned to each other, sighed before nodding. The witch slipped the Human a gentle kiss near the ear before whispering, "I'll see you soon." Yami turned a slight shade of pink from the suggestive tone. He could only nodd bashfully watching the two leave. He could have sworn he saw Jou give him a glare as he turned to walk out.

Silence fell on the two.

Yami watched him carefully. His heart began to race. He was alone with the Vampire. With the company, at least he had a secure feeling. With no one but them, the fear was brought back into his crimson eyed as he watched him.

But the Vampire was in no mood now. The visit had upset him and now all he wanted to do was to read a nice book to relax his nerves. He turned and walked off before Yami finally spoke, "Wait…" He remembered the reason this had all started, "Wherever you're going right now, please don't go to my village." he said sitting on his knees in a pleading manner.

The Vampire had turned his head , raising a brow. He decided to play along, hiding his amusement of the boys pleading,

"And why not?"

The boy realized he had the vampires attention. He lowered his head slightly, blushing slightly. The fear of how the Vampire would react was causing him to hesitate. "I came here in hopes to protect my village from any more attacks." he lowered his head farther down, closing his eyes tightly. He spoke in a hesitate voice, "I… I'll do anything to protect my village."

Yami was a good boy. He loved the town because everyone cared for him and his brother after their parents died. He worked long hours taking care of the village crops and attended church every Sunday. He was a good Christian who would do anything for his community. But, the most important reason why Yami was pleading with the Vampire was because in the village was his brother. He would be damned to let anything hurt Yuugi.

The Vampire had fully turned around to face the boy. He watched his carefully. He gradually moved over to Yami and cupped his chin, kneeling over. He stared into Yami's crimson eyes for a long moment as if he could see his soul deep within. They silently stared at each other. The Vampire leaned down, pass the teen's face towards his neck. He gently kissed the skin, receiving a soft cry from the human. The blue eyed Dracula moved his mouth up to the teen's ear, "I won't go."

There was that smell again. The smell of flowers surrounded him. Yami blushed slightly when he felt the Vampires breath against his ear. It tickled, sending a shiver up and down his spine. His heart began racing the moment he felt the Vampire draw close to him. He felt obligated to not fight back from the Vampire. He bit his bottom lip before releasing it to speak. He softly whispered, "Thank you…"

With that, he warmth that once surrounded his ear had vanished, along with the hand upon his chin. Yami stared up at the Vampire, who was hovering over him for the moment before turning, heading towards the exit. Yami's heart began to slowly return to it's regular heart beat. Before the Vampire could fully vanish from his vision, the boy spoke up, in hopes the Vampire could hear him.

, "Anou… What is your name?"

The Vampire froze. There was no point in revealing that type of information, when the boy would have little to do with him. The only reason why the human was still alive was the pleasure of his sweet blood and the pleasures of his body. Nothing more. So why give him his name? The silence continued, the boys eyes were on the back of his neck. He felt like Yami's eyes were burning the skin. The Vampire turned to look at Yami finally. He paused to look at male's rounded crimson orbs, the lively color giving an innocent look to his gentle face.

He murmured after a moment, "Seto." then turn to leave, cursing mentally on why he had told the vampire his name.

Yami watched silently. The room had become empty without the Vampire. He lowered himself down to the pillows in hope of falling asleep. His hopes failed him. He laid their for hours, rethinking everything that had happened. He felt like crying. Tears threaten to fall. He laid their, curled up with his knees close to his chest. Darkness filtered into the room; everything around him was shadowed, including himself.

Then he felt an arm wrap around him. He wanted to turn and look, but realized the familiar scent of roses which caused him to stop. He weakly smiled, knowing nothing could happen to him. No seductive witches or ferocious Werewolves could hurt him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep when he heard Seto whisper to him, "Go to sleep, My Dove."

_Isn't it cute? Seductive Anzu and jeolous Jou makes everythign more fun. I hope you like it so far._

_Will Seto acually fall for a human, or will Yami end up bleeding to death form a bite mark._

_And why is it so forbidden for Seto to own a human? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Vulnerable

4

When the sun rises behind the hills, it signals to everyone that morning begins. But deep within the cave, the only source of light was flickering candles along the walls of the lair. Morning had never existed to the Vampire and never will. The morning light was never viewed as grateful for the undead.

The living boy was curled up among the pillows that cradled his body like the arms of a mother, holding her infant. Yami was expecting someone to wake him up and tell him it was morning. He rolled over, expecting to be face to face with Seto, but found the Vampire gone. Instead, he had moved to another bed formation of pillows to sleep by himself.

Yami became curious as to why Seto would sleep somewhere else. He could have sworn last night, his arms were around him and he was being held by him. He suddenly blushed, realizing what he was fantasizing about before brushing the thought away. What was really concerning him was the Vampire's sleeping. He heard from myths about vampires that the specie would sleep during the day and become active at night. He knew a lot about mystical beasts and monsters from tales told around a bond fire when he was a child at the Festivals.

Yami full sat up, moving his hand to gently rub his neck. His eyes widened. He moved his hand away to examine it. Dried blood. That Bastard had taken a sip while he was sleeping. The boy narrowed his eyes at the Vampire. He could of killed him in his sleep. How could he have made himself so venerable?

He wanted to do something bad to the Vampire. Lighting him on fire and running home sounded like the best possibility. He turned to the exit. Leaving this place seemed like a realistic idea. How long had he been here? A day? Two? Maybe weeks had gone by without him really noticing.

The boy slowly moved to stand now. His legs didn't respond to standing, still tired, along with the rest of his body. Yami made his way towards the exit of Seto's lair. Just beyond this doorway would be the long tunnel and then, his freedom. It was so close.

Sadly, freedom was cut short. Before he could take one step out of the Vampire's home, two figures stood in his way.

Anzu smirked, "You weren't thinking about leaving? But we just started having fun." she said in a teasing tone before gently hugging the boy, "Seto wanted to make sure, while he sleeps, you are kept occupied… At least until he awakes from his sleep." she softly giggled.

The other figure, Jou was standing more behind Anzu, his head tilted away from the situation. He didn't see why Seto would give a damn about the boy so much, that he would hire the blue eyed girl and himself to 'keep an eye on him'. Underneath he was cursing the Vampire for the trouble he had gone through and Seto's good looks, which had caused him to agree on previous troublesome adventures.

Yami gave a small blush, "I see…" Damnit. So close. He looked down at his feet. He didn't have an idea in the world of what to do.

Anzu studied the boy silently. The three stood silently before the girl turned to the werewolf, "You think we can bring him back with us?"

"No!" Jou growled, "No's way in hell I'm goin' back wit him! You'z know the trouble we'd get into." he said angrily, his eyes dangerously staring at Anzu, before shifting over to Yami, his lips curling in a slight snarl. The human could have sworn he saw the werewolf lick his teeth and snap at him..

Anzu took the human in his arms, "Jou, be nice. I know very well the consequences, but he looks so down-" he cupped Yami's chin carefully, "You don't want to stay here forever, right?"

Yami had been too occupied with trying to hold his breath from her fishy stench. She reminded the teen of the elders and their smell. He didn't like Anzu holding him because it was strange. Before he could answer, the witch gave her own answer, instead.. "Of course you don't want to… " she released the human, to his surprise, before stepping away at a good distance, "I might have a way-" she turned around to face the two "-to disguise him."

With a snap of her finger, her broom turned into what seemed like a twig. She pointed her wand carefully at the boy, before softly chatting. It sounded similar to Latin. The chanting faded among the low whirling wind around Yami. The spell swirled around him, coughing him with no hope of escaping.

This whole time, Yami had his eyes on the sleeping Vampire, in hopes he would wake up and stop this. He prayed that the sound of the wind against Seto's ear would stir him and send the Vampire bolting to his rescue with enough time to kick the other beasts out. But before he realized it, his vision blurred and he found himself sitting on the floor below the two.

Something wasn't right. Even if he was sitting on the floor, he seemed smaller. Anzu crouched over and Jou gave a whimpering noise. Their different reactions made him curious to what had happen.

The werewolf turned to the witch, ears pressed against his head, still whimpering, "Anzu, no fair."

Anzu smirked, "Well, my last one died a few months ago… He looks just like her. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Yami's eyes darted from the witch, to the werewolf, then back. He looked down at the pile of his clothing. He madly blushed. Was that why they were staring? Was it because he didn't have his clothes on? He frantically moved away from the clothes so see if it was true. But instead, he found something unusual and frightening. His hands had merged into black paws. Yami stood up, but found himself only able to go stand on all four. He turned his head to explore the rest of his body. A long black tail that curled and uncurled with a small sway.

Anzu snapped her finger and produced a small mirror. She lowered the object for the animal to see.

Rounded crimson eyes stared back. A furry faced, cat eared, creature was eyeing him back. His whiskers were curled up and a red collar had managed to form around his neck. It was uncomfortable to wear.

A black cat.

Anzu almost began crying at the sight, "Aren't you adorable!" She leaned down to pick him up.

The kitten scurried a bit, managing to escape her hand, but trampled over himself from the second pair of legs.

Anzu giggled but the werewolf was not at all amused. When he was near a cat, there was always an urge to paw at, to bark, or to sniff at the cat. He tried to keep himself steady by avoiding glances at the feline. But the mutt couldn't resist sending a few looks towards the cat, his tail swaying rapidly now.

The fallen kitten was picked up and snuggled into the witch's chest, "See? Now no one will realize he's a human. I've never tried this spell though…" she turned away, "So, I'm not positive how long it should last, or the affects that comes along with this spell…"

A hand grabbed Anzu, turning her back around, "What do you mean, you don't know the affects?"

The blue eyed girl nervously smiled. In her eyes, pure terror was staring up at the vicious Werewolf snarled when he didn't receive an answer at first. The witch pulled away, "What harm could it cause?"

Yami wasn't comfortable sitting in the girls arms. He struggled to get free, swatting at her chest, trying to push himself away from her. The only result was a tighter grip around him. He felt her fingernails scratch at his fur. His reaction was a soft purr.

Yami had been so swept up with the itching around his neck he didn't realize the warp hole Anzu had reacted with her magic. He was more interested in the hand, close to his neck. It was not pleasant but for the itch, it was an soothing. The kitten licked his lips, his tongue moving back to his mouth to brush against the pointing teeth.

Anzu and Jou turned to each other, giving a small nod, before stepping into the portal. Yami felt himself freeze in time. The walls of the cave melted when they stepped into the portal. The dirt on the ground turned to cobblestone. The alleyway was lined with brick. It was like home.

Anzu sighed, pulling her hand away, "I can't understand why Seto would want to live in the human world, when the society is surrounded around this world?" she asked Jou who wasn't paying much attention to her, walking out of the alley.

The kitten found an opportunity to jump out of Anzu's arms. He landed on all four and sprinted away from her. He could here The witch's voice calling the Jou. Claws swiped at him as he ran by Jou, avoiding the werewolf from grabbing him. He was home. He was far from that damned cave and that lust filled vampire. He was going to find Yuugi and lock the doors. No one would ever separate them again.

But once he made his way out of the alleyway, something halted him. A screaming horse had jumped on it's hind legs. It's powerful arms dangled over the kitten including 200 pounds of heavy muscle to crush the dainty animal. He tried to move away. The kitten tripped over his own feet, then rolled to it's side. It stared in fear like a deer in front of headlights. His heart stopped beating for the moment. The horse's feet landed dangerously close to Yami's head, then the large beast jumped back on it's legs, thrashing at the floor angrily.

When he swore the beast would cause be the death, Yami was swept up safely in the arms of a man. The kitten huddled into those arms for safety. The horse was settled down and Anzu and Jou were lost in the crowd. The kitten's eyes were up on the man. He was dressed in black, a hood pulled over his head. He couldn't see his face, expect the small smile that was slowly curling into a smirk.

For a moment, Yami felt exposed to the stranger. As if he was human, laying in his arms, bare for him to see every gentle curve of his body. The man turned and walked off. The crimson eyed kitten heard Anzu calling his name, the worried tone on her voice. Easily, Yami had fallen into a trance by the former person holding his kitten body. He felt himself drifting in the males arms as the man used his large hand to scratch the space under his chin. He became vulnerable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had slowly pasted before the kitten had awaken. He was wrapped in warm blankets, huddled near the fireplace. His eyes slowly opened then, staring at the fire. His eyes watched the flickering flames in awe, but a bright spark and crackle of the firewood brought him back to reality. The kitten turned his head to look around. It was like a normal home. A stove, a table to eat with two chair, a small section with a spinning jenny ( Spinning Jenny was a textile instrument to weave faster then by single thread. It was developed around the 18th century, so you can get an idea on the time period of this story. Thank you AP European History.) His eyes widened at the machine. For the last few days, exotic pillows and carpets made up his surrounding. Now he was in a home much like his own and the spinning jenny was something he had seen everyday when pasting by the working women. He crawled over to it, pressing a single paw against it in awe.

"There you are. I see you are awake."

Yami didn't even noticed the man standing near the food storage area. A bowl was in hand and in the other a container of white liquid. Yami's ears flattened as he watched the man. Suddenly Yami's ears flattened at the sight of him. The skin on his face was melted. Holes in his cheeks could reveal his teeth and tongue. The kitten backed away. The man was a horror. A monster. When he turned his head, the kitten realized he had no eyeballs. The creature walked over and placed the dish on the floor with his crippled hand, deformed in a way. The thought of those hands made him shiver. He bowed his head in a frightened way, his ears, falling flat against his head.

"Go eat." he said before turning to put away the food.

Yami was in no mood of trying anything the man had made. He slowly moved away from the bowl. He went under the table from sight and tried to look for an exit this way. He spotted the door and moved to leave, but something grabbed his tail. The melted man pulled him out from his tail and into the air. It was painful to be held this way. He felt his skin slipping form his skeleton . But as quick as he was plucked from under the table, he was dropped on the table.

Then Yami saw it. A knife. It was sharpened to perfection. Yami's eyes widened before moving away from the swinging knife. The man wanted to kill him! He jumped off the table and headed out of the room. The door was closed. He pushed against it, but it didn't budge. The footsteps of the man made Yami's ears twitch. The kitten quickly charged down the hall. He found a room open. He ran into the room, giving one last look to see if the man was coming.

There was a single bed. He moved under the bed quickly, taking time to catch his breath. An extended minute later, the man's black shoes appeared at the entrance of the room. Yami's heart raced at a faster pace. He could feel a chill ran up his spine. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with Yuugi. Was it so much to ask?

The shoes were moving closer, squeaking the loose wooden floorboards. Now that he realized it, if he couldn't be with Yuugi, then he would happily settle with Seto. The Vampire was obviously a craver for intimate actions, but there was a side of him he couldn't quite read. He hid it so well that it was hard to translate.

Now, everything disappeared. The bed over him, the mans feet, and the floor itself had vanished. He felt himself drift off into thought. Why would he want to be with Seto? He was holding him captive, the asshole. But the night he laid beside him, there was a sense of comfort. His arms around him made him feel safe and warm. He wanted those arms now, to protect him.

His blurry dream was broken when the hand grabbed his tail. Yami quickly clawed at the ground to prevent being pulled by the man, but was pulled up into the air and placed on the bed. His body was pinned with one hand and the knife was dangerously close to his face.

"You will make a beautiful coat." he said, his smirk appearing again. The kitten's eyes widened as he struggled to escape. It was useless. It was over. He would never see Yuugi ever again. He would never be at church to sing in the choir. He would never see Seto… He would never feel safe. He would never see those eyes or smell the roses. The experience of that wonderful ecstasy around that beautiful vampire will never exist.

Tears formed in his eyes, one slipping from his face.

He clenched himself expecting the knife to slash his neck, expecting the feeling of his warm blood spill from his neck while his body grows cold until there is no feeling. He expected to be lifted by a gentle light to the heavens. It would be beautiful. He would see his mother and father standing beside each other with a warm smile on each others faces as they embraced him and whispered, "Welcome home."

There was a pause. When the crimsoned eyed kitten had opened his blurry eyes, caused by the tears, he met the eyes of a amazed man. Something had made him stop. He felt a cold feeling around him. After a long silent pause, the deformed man's face calmed suddenly and his lips turned into a smirk. "I'll spare your life, but I won't promise you'll be safe after tonight."

Yami couldn't even respond when he felt the mans hand over his face. He stared with a confused look but found it impossible to breathe. He struggled, but the man held him down. The man seemed to struggle with keeping him still now. He couldn't breathe; his lungs were choking and it was becoming difficult to fill them with the needed air. He tried kicking and screaming. He closed his eyes.

"_I'm Afraid… What if something bad happe-" The young boy sitting beside him cut himself short, shamefully, "Not that I'm saying something will happen." he looked down ashamed._

_Two boys were sitting beside each other next to the stream, their feet dipped into the water on the hot summer day. They wore trousers with the pant's legs rolled all the way up to their knees. Both weren't wearing a top or shoes. The younger one was watching the fished below their feet as they drifted by, some gently brushing against their toes._

_Yami smiled before letting his hands gently rub the back of the boy's neck, reassuringly, "Of course I'll be okay… Nothing will happen tonight. If anything does, "I'm run out of the cave and back to you, Yuugi. Then I'll tell you want it looks like." The tone in his voice wasn't worried but almost playful._

_Yuugi's eyes widened, "Really?!"_

_The taller male nodded. Silence grew between them before Yami turned to look at Yuugi, seeing the sadden look on his face. A smirk appeared before he leaned over, "Let's have some fun." and with that, Yami pushed the boy into the water._

_Yuugi gasped after resurfacing, "Yami!" Yuugi grabbed Yami's leg and pulled him in. The two brothers wrestled in the water in a playful manner before they climbed out. Cool water was always the best to heal the summer spell._

_The smaller boy climbed to his brother as they collapsed on the grass, "You scared the fishes away."_

_The older boy chuckled before relaxing underneath the shaded trees. After a moment, Yuugi whispered, "Yami, I love you."_

_Yami smiled sweetly, "I love you too, Yuugi."_

_He kissed his brothers forehead. The two drifted to sleep afterwards._

And now, here he was, being strangled to death. He felt tears stream from the corners of him eyes. 'Seto,' he thought, 'Please, help me. I can't breathe. I don't want to die yet. Please, help me…'

But slowly, everything turned black. His eyes slipped shut and fell into unconsciousness.

_No, Yami did not die._

_There will be a Chapter 5. Seto will be involved in the next one. I really enjoyed the reviews. It makes me happy to know people read my work and enjoy it. _

_I might be beginning a new story soon too. Please look for any updates. Hoped you enjoyed this._

_I would like to Thank Anime Blade. We started this story in a role playing and it lasted only a day. I created this story based on the RP's we have. Thanks for a good beginning idea!_


	5. BaBump

5

The distant sound of chains rattling awoke the sleeping form. His eyes didn't fully open at first, afraid to see where he was. It wasn't heaven, not at all.

The room was lit with torches and hunched back creatures rambled nosily in a huddle. Between the group was a pig, roasted with a light tan and a moldy apple in it's mouth. Yami watched from the bars of his steel cage, his body mentally asleep from the previous strangling attack. An ogre grabbed a long dagger and cut the pig open, it's internal organs spilling out among the table. The monsters growled and fought for the pig intestines, stuffing their face hungrily.

The sight made Yami want to throw up. He tried to move away but found himself unable to. He glanced down at his body. He was in his human form again. The spell must have warn off, and his previous human form was restored. At least, he thought.

The male blushed, staring down at his bare body. Yami pulled his knees up to hide himself, attempting to roll into a ball. His wrist were pinned up in the air, shackles chaining him to the wall. He tried to stand, but his body was too weak to move. Also, any action would have drawn the sickening ogres attention to him instead of their feast, who by now had its stomach pulled out and much of it's fat. Some parts were still remaining.

Next, Yami's eyes trailed to the sides of him. To his astonishment, a man was in a cage similar to his. The man was bruised badly, and dirt stained the animals teeth. The creature looked like a human, except for the size. The man, if standing, was about 3 feet tall, with long pointed ears. He had a long beard, that extended to his chest, and a mustache that draped over his lips. He too was naked, stripped of his clothing

The man had noticed his neighbor staring, before snapping in a hushed voice, "Stop staring you little piece of shit."

Yami's eyes widened from the comment. He had never been called anything like that. He quickly turned his eyes away, embarrassed for what he had done, "I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

"Don't be so mean to him." said a womanly voice. Yami turned his head to the other side and noticed a girl sitting with her knees pulled up to hide her bare breasts. She was beautiful. She had long ears that slicked back. Her skin was a light cerulean color, and her hair was a long, silky lavender strand of hair. Her face was tattooed with what seemed like war paint around her bright, pure eyes. She was a mirror image of an angel.

The man only grumbled and turned away.

The woman sighed before moving on all hands and knees because the cages were too small to stand in. Her legs were chained to the wall though, so moving was limited. Her eyes were soft as she reached out to touch Yami.

The human reacted by pulling away slightly, but he gave in when she touched his head, stroking his cheek then moving and scratching a perked up cat ear.

Yami purred softly, but stopped realizing what he was doing. He turned his head around to see his back and saw a black tail curled beside him. 'I'm still a cat? Wait-…'

_He clenched himself expecting the knife to slash his neck, expecting the feeling of his warm blood spill from his neck while his body grows cold until there is no feeling. He expected to be lifted by a gentle light to the heavens. It would be beautiful. He would see his mother and father standing beside each other with a warm smile on each others faces as they embraced him and whispered, "Welcome home."_

_There was a pause. When the crimsoned eyed kitten had opened his blurry eyes, caused by the tears, he met the eyes of a amazed man. Something had made him stop. He felt a cold feeling around him. After a long silent pause, the deformed man's face calmed suddenly and his lips turned into a smirk. "I'll spare your life, but I won't promise you'll be safe after tonight."_

The reason why he was spared was because he turned human in the last second… Only the ears and the tail remained.

The woman was staring with a confused look on her face. Yami stared silently before finally asking, "Where am I?"

The girl's eyes dropped to the floor. Her eyes were mixed between sadness and longing. "This is a slave market… The Peace Creatures are sold as food or as a slave." She seated herself, leaning against the bars of her cage. "It's horrible. I've been here for three days. Humans, dwarfs, and elves are all sold to the Undead…" A tear was forming, "From here… there is no hope of escaping."

Yami's eyes widened. Was this really the end of the line? He glanced up quickly at the savaging beast, which made his stomach turn. He didn't want to end up like the pig.

Suddenly there was a creaking noise that broke the two's conversation. Three men walked in. Crimson eyes widened when he realized the human looking beings were blood drinking vampire. Their fang teeth dipped past their bottom lip, their capes were draped to hide all exposing skin, beside their pale face. Seto was a beautiful vampire; these men were not like Seto. There eyes signaled the sign to kill and their vicious looks on their face made the human feel uncomfortable.

The three walked into he room, standing center. They murmured softly to one of the ogres ear and handed a bag of heavy metals. The monsters clawed at the bag hungrily, trying to rip the material open.

While the animals were desperately trying to open the pouch, the Vampire's made their ways around to he other cages present in the room. Yami didn't notice the other rows of prisons. The Vampire licked their teeth, appearing to be the most terrifying being to ever walk the earth.

Yami pulled away from the front of the cage, hoping to hide.

One stopped at the woman's cage and motioned for one of the creatures to open the door. Once the door had swung open, and the girl was released form her shackles, the Vampire pulled her out. She gave one look at Yami, with those sad eyes before she screamed. The Vampire had dug his teeth deep within her skin, sucking the blood. Those eyes continued to watch the human until the last droplet of life had left her body and she collapsed on the floor, dead. The vampire wiped his mouth before turning to the ogres.

The ogres seemed pleased. Once he Vampire had his taste of blood, the body was useless. Quickly, they swept the elf off the ground and threw her on the table as they drilled a knife into her chest, cutting open her body.

Yami turned away, feeling sick. His heart felt heavy, as if it had dropped along with his stomach. He wanted Seto. He wanted to be with Seto right now. He wanted to go home.

Then he saw another vampire. He had long white hair that draped over his chocolate colored eyes. He licked his lips at the sight of wine color eyed boy. The tall vampire beckoned to another ogre to release the cat like human. . When Yami's shackles around his ankles and wrists were released he was quickly grabbed and pressed against the front of the Vampire. One hand was wrapped around the males waist, while the other hand cupped The human's face, to direct him to look at him. Quickly, the vampire moved his hand down to Yami's front, gently stroking the males stomach. The boy cried out, and tried to escape the vampire's hold.

His face was pushed away so the Vampire could examine the human's neck. The blood drinker's eyebrows furrowed. He turned to an ogre, "You're selling used meat?" he snapped, pointing to the human's neck. The blue eyed vampires mark was still present.

The ogre shrugged slightly. The white haired vampire snarled before turning to Yami, smirking, "I'll find better use with you then food." The male pulled the boy closer. The human's heart began beating at a rapid pace. He hadn't felt like this before, besides with the brunette vampire. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the vampire lips close to his ear. The soft breathing made the human blush. Then he felt it. The hand was slowly dropping down the front of the male, drawing dangerously close to his manhood.. Yami whimpered, "Don't!" but was shushed when the white haired blood drinker covered his mouth.

When the hand came in contact with his private body part, the cat like human closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying out. He didn't like the rough tough. He didn't want to be aroused by it. He wanted an ogre to stop the vampire. The over sized creatures were busy eating at the woman's flesh. Tears began to form. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. His last hope was to pray. So he did.

He prayed for God to forgive him for losing his virginity before marriage, for the trouble he had caused his town, for abandoning his brother.

"Get your filthy hands off him, Bakura."

The man stopped. Yami turned also, when he felt the arms around him loosen up. The most beautiful cerulean eyes were glaring at the vampire holding the human. A twitch in his lip, looked as if he was ready to kill the other.

Bakura stared before narrowing his eyes, "I should have known…" He suddenly smirked, "So you left this bite."

The brunette nodded, "That is my property."

Yami noticed Anzu standing at the door way, her wand ready in hand. What were they planning? As the two vampires were glaring each other down, the witch muttered a spell, a heavy fog spilling into the room. Bakura looked around in confusion. Yami was tugged out of the white haired vampire's arms and draped with a cloak before being picked up. In a split second, the three had left the fogged market, and moved down a hallway.

Crimson eyes glanced up at the vampire holding him in a bridal style. He couldn't help but blush. After what had happen to him, all he wanted was this. To be in Seto's secured arms. And there it was: The sweet scented ambrosia that followed wherever Seto was. He was growing addicted to the scent. He buried his face into the males chest unconsciously, the smell growing stronger. He was so warm. That safe feeling was there again.

As Anzu worked to create a warp hole to transport them back, Seto glanced down at the adorable human in his arms, smiling softly. He couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so peaceful. He turned to glare at Anzu, "There better be a spell, to fully return him to a human." He said angrily, "You failed to merely keep an eye on him and without permission, took him to the Undead world. If he was harmed in any way-"

"Relax. We have him back. Isn't that good enough." The warp hole was formed and Anzu stepped in.

Seto glanced down at the boy before sighing, seeing that he was resting in the safety of his arms. He looked up at the clouded sky, "Thank you." And with that, he stepped into the warp hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now…"

Yami pressed the cup to his lips, sipping the warm liquid. Seto said Anzu made it for him while he was sleeping. So far, it tasted like hot tea with a hint of honey. He preyed it was nothing else, beside that. The ears and tail had disappeared. The human looked refreshed and cleaned. He was clothes again, sitting among the pillows beside the Vampire.

When they had arrived home, Anzu and Jou, who was waiting at the cave, were both scorned by the furious vampire for leaving the cave with Yami in the first place. Losing him was even worse. The witched used a spell to restore the young boy to his original health, which made the ears and tail disappear. She then gave Seto the tea to give to Yami, saying it as something 'humans' drink.

When Yami woke up he found himself sleeping in the brunette's arms. It was a wonderful awakening.

"Anou…" the teen said, looking down at his drink, "Who was that vampire?… Bakura…"

Seto ignored eye contact, by getting up and moving to his desk, "An old friend…" he murmured.

The way the vampire reacted to the question was a way to tell the human to not ask any more questions about the other vampire.

Yami grew silent, finishing up his drink. He wiped his mouth before setting the cup down. He bowed his head down. "The whole time, I was thinking about you."

Time itself froze. The wine color eyed boy regretted saying that, but he thought it was the only thing he could say to break the silence. His heart began racing. He felt himself blush in embarrassment.

Seto turned around slowly. The human could hear his footsteps coming closer. The sapphire eyed male crouched behind the human and wrapped his arms around his chest. The other's heart beat was ringing in his ears by now.

Seto had his eyes on Yami's neck. He was growing hungry just imagining the taste in his mouth. He leaned down to gently nip at the skin, receiving a soft gasp from the other. Just a taste… Seto managed to break the skin enough to allow only a single droplet of blood to form. The vampire captured the sweet sample touch his lips, licking the fluid. The taste was sweet, he craved more. But, he pulled away knowing the male was still weak from the excitement that day. He rather have the human resting, even if it meant missing a 'meal'.

"I was worried about you, too." The vampires tone was sad. It was silent again.

Yami remembered the longing for Seto, the want to just be close to him when he was away. He bit his lip before turning around to face the sapphire eyed man. Suddenly, Yami threw his arms around Seto's neck and softly cried into his shoulder.

The vampire's eyes widened, listening to the boy's whispers, completely cut off guard.

"I was so afraid… I thought I was going to die." he whimpered softly, tears streaking down his face, soaking the vampires white top. "All I wanted was to be with you… You make me feel safe… I wanted you!" he cried out, holding Seto tighter, desperately trying to wipe his eyes, but more tears formed. He was so afraid and it took until now for the human to feel safe enough to break down and cry.

The vampire listened before pulling the male away to stared down at the cloudy crimson eyes, soaked with tears. He cupped Yami's cheek, before wiping the tears under the boys eye with his thumb. He gently stroked the males cheek, staring into his eyes.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

The two were silent. They drew close to each other, Yami's cheeks were still stained a bashful color. His heart was racing now. The male wanted to bite his lip, but found his lips separate even farther as Seto drew Yami's face closer.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

He had to break away. God would shame him and his family for the rest of eternity if he allowed this continue with the Vampire. He couldn't be like this with the demon. He noticed Seto's face tilting to one side as they drew even closer, so their noses wouldn't touch.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

He felt the tears form again. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fall so easily. But his body moved closer. Their lips were centimeters apart. There lips weren't even touching, and Yami could feel the heat growing between the two. Time was slowing down for them. The boy slightly shook. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-_

His heart stopped beating for a split second.

The remaining space was gone. Their lips were gently pressed against each other. In a simple kiss, Yami melted. His eyes softened at the kiss, before he found his eyes slowly close, falling into the kiss. The kiss went by so quick. Seto's lips departed, leaving Yami's lips feeling cold and lonely.

The two stared at each other. Was there anything to say? Yami just stared at him with bright pink cheeks.

Suddenly a chuckle escaped the vampire's lips, catching the Human by surprise. He allowed his smile to form into a smirk, "Your first kiss. I can tell."

Yami blushed before narrowing his eyes. How dare he mock him right after they kissed? He couldn't do this to him!

But, Seto moved his arms around the human and pulled him on top of him, letting him rest his head on his chest as he laid back down, "And all just because of a kiss." was the last thing he aid before closing his eyes.

Yami laid their, still awake. He was rethinking everything that had happened. Being captured, strangled, exposed to death and just how vicious Vampires are. He glanced up at Seto. Why did he kiss him? He didn't understand the male. He closed his eyes after a while. He would have stayed up watching the Vampire all night but the rose scent put him to sleep.

_Sweet, huh? I hope you really enjoy this chapter. - Isn't that cute?_

_I need to really start my Gentle Flying up, my other fan fic, so it might take a while before an update. Hopefully, it wont take so long._


	6. Deadly Silent

_Readers: I'm so sorry about my delayed updates. I've been so busy with school and I caught the contagious writers block for a decent amount of time. Luckily, I'm cured and ready to give you a new update!_

_Dedicated to Anime Blade_

_Because of her great beginning, I was able to continue this story! She cured me from my writer's block and rped the beginning of this chapter. I advise everyone intrested in Tabloidshipping, scandalshipping, or prideshipping, look her up!_

_I 3 Ani _

_Hope you enjoy._

6

The previous night had completely drained the energy from the human. He had given into the sleep, in hopes of regaining his strength when he awoke. The boy stirred before rolling onto his back, his eyes slowly opening. The dim light of the candles surrounding the room gave his surrounding a dreamy like effect. His crimson eyes fluttered open slowly, a soft sigh escaping the boys lips as his eyes adjusted to the figure leaning over him.

The sapphire gaze didn't waver, seemingly not bothered by the fact the boy had woken. "How did you find sleep?" The vampire let his finger tips gently brush against Yami's jaw, tracing it almost lazily.

As soon as the Vampire's fingertips touched the boys skin, a shiver ran up his spine, causing the male to immediately bite his bottom lip. However, his body was so exhausted that he couldn't even attempt at trying to push the brunette's hand away.

The kiss Seto gave him the previous night was still lingering in his mind. There was a desire to feel the warmth from a kiss. He couldn't help but blush when he found himself staring at Seto's lips. He managed to move his arms to push against the Vampires chest, attempting to pull away from the brunette.

"I slept well…" he had managed to say in a weak voice.

A smirk tugged at the Vampire's lips slightly as he felt the reactions his touch had, and where Yami's gaze was lingering only made him all the more interested in things. He didn't budge in the least bit when the other tried pushing him away, and moved closer instead. Seto touched his fingers against the boys lips, following their natural curve as he leaned down. "Good..."

The male's cheeks burned a bright red color as he tried to pull away. He turned his cheek, trying to avoid the Vampire, who was leaning in. "Seto, this is wrong." he said trying to move out from under him, failing to do so.

"Is that what you think now?" The vampire seemed... amused almost as he spoke, watching how Yami reacted to him. "If that was all you thought, I doubt you would be so inclined as to blush in embarrassment."

Being told he was blushing only made the human darken more. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hide it back. God is watching, he reminded himself. If Seto kissed him again, what would happen to the human? The boy couldn't allow it… He bit his lip to prevent another kiss, turning his head again.

It didn't seem to bother the vampire, and only redirected his eyes to Yami's neck. Sapphire eyes stared for a moment before he leaned down, planting a feather light kiss before his tongue brushed across the bite mark.

The male gasped at the kiss, feeling his entire body tense. He softly whimpered at the kiss. He could imagine Seto's teeth sinking into his flesh, again piercing him in a permanent manner. Although, the bite mark did save his life.

Suddenly a high pitched voice interrupted them. "Honestly, Seto, I don't see a reason why you keep playing with your food." Jou and Anzu were both standing in the door way, watching in an annoyed manner.

The witch had a look of annoyance on her face, while the Werewolf had a life-threatening look in his eyes as the glared at the Human who was obtaining the vampire's attention.

"Don't waste your time worrying over things that don't concern you." The brunette replied simply, raising his eyes merely to glance at them for a moment before his attention dropped to the human beside him. "I can take as much or as little time in killing him if I wish to- I don't need your in put."

Yami stared with wide eyes at Seto's reply. When he mentioned the last part, he felt his eyes soften in a sadden way. He avoided eye contact as he sat up, seated next to the Vampire beside him.

The witch rolled her eyes before moving to Yami, kneeling down before cupping his chin, looking the male over, "He seems well now… I guess you can do one thing right after all." She darted a glance at Seto before returning to checking the human over.

Jou watched before giving a whimpering sound, "Might as well kill it before ya' get attached to it."

The sapphire-eyed vampire ignored the werewolf, deciding not to comment on the fact that he'd only said that because he was jealous- and plainly obvious about it. "Better then you two. I at least manage to keep my eyes on him consistently and not lose him first."

The witch sighed before turning to Seto, "Well, I only came by to make sure the human was doing fine." She said before looking down at the human. She had managed to give the crimson eyed male a kiss on the forehead in a comforting way, "My poor Kitten."

Yami blushed at Anzu's little pet name. He watched the witch stand up and turned to Jou, beckoning him, "We'll take our leave now."

The vampire stared after them for a moment before his gaze dropped again, as well as his lips. He placed a few brief kisses along the human's neck, curious to know his reaction and how he would respond to the contact.

Yami froze before moving his hands between Seto's lips and skin, protesting the contact. He softly whimpered a "Stop." but it was barely noticeable. He looked up at the Vampire with soft crimson eyes.

Wordlessly, the vampire pushed the other back down, "You should rest more. You went through quite a bit yesterday." He once again let his fingers play along the others skin, caressing him even.

Crimson eyes soften, but the male did not want to sleep, not after what the vampire had said.

He laid awake watching the brunette in a wondrous way.. Could someone be so cold inside that they would kill someone they had just kissed? If Seto plans on killing him in the future, then why waste his time toying with him with kisses instead of drinking the sweet virgin blood he posses?

The human finally spoke. "Seto…" he blushed slightly for speaking to the vampire, "Will you really kill me?"

Silence. "Do you think I will?" the brunette finally asked, curious as to why he was asking in the first place. He was a vampire, so naturally he would end up killing Yami... unless he managed to keep him alive by drinking sparingly from him. The thought alone was enough to make his gaze shift to the boys neck again.

Yami allowed his gaze to drop. He wanted to have hope that someone would rescue him before Seto could have a chance to do anymore to him, but every night, the chances became slimmer. He wanted to go home. The thought made tears form in the corners of his eyes. He missed Yuugi so much.

He finally spoke, "I want to return home."

"I can't allow that." Seto said quietly, gently pinning the boy on his back. he brought his lips down to brush against his bite, "Would they even accept you any longer?" He questioned, tongue running along the two marks before he carefully nipped him, lapping up the bit of blood spilled.

Yami whimpered softly at the bite, closing his eyes tightly. Of course he was accepted back into his village. They would cheer for his arrival. He silently stared at the walls as Seto licked his neck clean of blood, not protesting to the action knowing it was the only reason why he was still alive. The vampire was a demise hidden inside a blessing.

The Vampire loved the boys taste far too much to simply let him go; keeping him alive sounded like the best option. "Are you aware of why I haven't killed you yet?"

The male turned his head to look up at the Vampire. He slowly shook his head, watching the brunette's mouth again with interest. He bit the inside of his mouth to stop him from smiling at the sight. He hated those lips. They teased his body and played unwanted games. But Yami craved another kiss. He craved the feeling of melting and your heart racing one more time.

A smile tugged at the vampire's lips when he saw where Yami's gaze had gone yet again. He leaned down yet again, tilting the boys head slightly as he did his own to brush their lips together. "You seem to be paying more attention to my lips then anything else..."

Yami blushed madly. It was painfully good. His heart pounding in the cavity of his chest began to hurt. The human grabbed the cerulean eyed vampire's hand to protest it. But instead of moving it away, he just held onto Seto's wrist tightly. When their lips departed crimson eyes narrowed, "Because everything else makes me sick." he said through gritted teeth.

'One more. Damnit, one more!'

Amusement danced in the blue eyes as he absently caressed the humans cheek, feeling the heated flesh from the blush it was subjected to. "Is that your way of saying you don't mind being kissed?" He pressed their lips together once again, coaxing Yami's to respond

Yami whimpered between the kiss, feeling the gentle feeling on his lips again. Why did he have to like it? Why couldn't he hate being kissed by other men like good Christians? His hand on Seto's wrist softened as if giving in to the kiss. His cheeks were colored a pink shade and is lips couldn't help but part slightly at the kiss. His entire body felt weak. He was slowly giving into Seto.

Seto lazily slid his tongue against the boys, trying to coax it from his mouth and into his own. It surprised him that he seemed perfectly fine with kissing, wanting it even. Then again... this was entirely new for the young teen, and the affectionate attention would be preferred over the vampire biting him.

At the feeling of Seto's tongue against his, he pulled away, a single strand of saliva still joining their mouths. The male was beautiful, gently panting below the Vampire with those soft wine colored eyes. His face was burning from the excitement. The males chest rose an fell at a quick pace as he tried to regain his breathing. He finally managed, "I'm still tired from Yesterday. May I rest?" he asked.

Sapphire eyes watched him, silent as if he were contemplating that. "If you wish to." Seto murmured softly, brushing aside the boys bangs before touching his cheek again. "Rest if you require it."

Yami nodded before closing his eyes, turning his head to one side. Before he could fully fall asleep he turned back to Seto softly murmuring, "You haven't told me why you're still keeping me alive." he said softly.

"You're a virgin... I can taste it in your blood. It would be a waste to drain you when I can keep you alive instead and savoir the taste." He murmured.

Yami stared at him silently before lowering his head. "I see…" He moved to lay back down, closing his eyes. The previous blood loss had left him a bit tired and all the excitement was getting to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He curled on to keep warm as he nuzzled his head into a pillow comfortably.

The boy may have been a virgin at the moment, but he had to wonder how long he'd remain so... Eventually he'd want to play a bit more with him, but then his reason would be used and he'd be expected to rid himself of the human. He'd need to come up with a new reason then.

The Vampire gave a soft sigh before watching the boy sleep peacefully. A small smile curled on his lips as he allowed a soft chuckle to slip between them. He moved a hand under Yami's chin for a moment before moving his fingertips across the human's warm neck. He stroked the sensitive skin where his previous bite marks were.

Seto held back the temptation to taste the male once again, knowing it wouldn't be fair to take the prisoner when he's asleep. He needed to catch the prey defenseless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours for the human's sleeping had reversed over the week he had been in the cave. He was awake when Seto was, which was during the nights- but how would he know when the sun was up inside a cave.

Yami stirred before waking up, realizing Seto wasn't beside him. The male furrowed his eye brows, looking around the room from his seated spot, to find the vampire. He wasn't there.

Suddenly a eerie voice spoke up behind him. "You're awake, I can see."

Crimson eyes turned to fall on the vampire from before. Bakura, he remembered. He noticed the amusement in the man's eyes, which immediately sent his own pair to look down at his body, to make sure he was clothed.

Bakura smirked before moving over to Yami. Suddenly, the tri-colored hair boy felt himself out of air. He couldn't tell if it was that the male had moved inches from his face, or that his hand was fastened around his neck. A impulsive squeeze caused the long fingernails of the vampires hands to pierce his skin.

Yami winced, staring up at the choclate eyes staring down at him. He seemed so calm, with an amusing look on his face.

"Where's Seto?" he asked in a cool voice, the words causing the human's throat to dry.

Yami tried to pull away from the mans hold but only received a tighter hold around his neck. He could barely speak, "I-I don't kn-now." he whimpered softly.

Yami felt the grip loosen as he found himself slip from the hold and into another grasp; one that was gentle and warm. Crimson eyes looked up to find a certain brunette standing behind him, supporting his collapsed body. The human felt the tense muscles in Seto's arms tighten, and his jaw was clenched in an upset way. Pure anger filled the vampire's cerulean eyes. The way his lips curled into a snarl revealed his white fang teeth.

The teen turned back to the other vampire, seeing that the man had been knocked back a few steps, a small droplet of blood lingering on his lip from what seemed like a punch to the face. The white haired male wiped the blood away with a smirk, "Feisty, hn?"

"Never touch my Dove." Seto snarled a low growl created in the hollow of his throat, "What the hell do you want?" he asked in an irritated way.

Bakura smirked, regaining his poise. "I've come here to regain my prize." He moved over to Seto's desk, viewing the candle that flickered when he brushed his hand above the flame, "The human is a purchased good. I paid good money for him-" he turned to Seto, "And I don't plan on leaving empty handed." he said with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Seto narrowed his eyes, gripping the tri-color haired boy up against his chest, causing the boy to suddenly blush. The brunette wouldn't get rid of him that easily, would he?

"To hell, I'll give you him."

"Then, shall we fight like gentlemen." With that, Bakura reached down to his belt and pulled a long sword, allowing his fingers to gently brush against the side of the blade, "A fight to the death for the blood and body of the human."

Yami felt the arms that were once secured around him vanish. He felt a sudden longing once they disappeared. Seto moved away a moment later, into the darkness parts of the cave which were not lit with candles, and appeared again with a sword in hand.

"I agree." The rich voice from the vampire was soothing to the ear, but caused the human's body to shiver from the tone.

Crimson eyes widened at Seto's determination. Was the brunette vampire that great of a fighter or was he just unwilling to let Yami go so easily?

The male was spun in confusion. The battle begun at once. The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed throughout the caves. The blades cut the air easily a they both swung their long blades at each other; one defending and one attacking. Seto had managed to strike Bakura's hand, slitting the flesh upon his upper hand. The sword fell and clattered onto the ground. The brunette moved up to the white haired vampire who had collapsed next to his sword, gripping his right hand in pain. The blue eyed male was now feet away, leaning down to retrieve the others sword as a victory. Unexpectedly, the injured vampire, grabbed his sword, catching Seto off guard, before drilling the long sword into the vampires flesh, piercing the skin. Blood began to seep through the material of the vampire's blouse.

Yami watched from his seat. His ears were ringing. The wind was knocked out of him for the moment as he watched the brunette fall to the floor slowly. When the male had completely fallen to the ground, the human found himself crawling beside the vampire grasping him tightly, "Seto? Oh God…" He stared at the blood that was seeping into the shirt.

Seto couldn't lose. Seto couldn't die. Of anyone who protected him, he was the only one who made him feel safe. In a world like this, he only had the sapphire eyed vampire. He pulled Seto up and grabbed at a pillow to rest his head, not acknowledging the white haired man approaching, gripping his bloody hand. Seto couldn't die.

Yami closed his eyes tightly, tears forming. He couldn't help it. He didn't want Seto to die! He finally turned to see Bakura preparing for one more strike on the injured vampire. The human moved in front of the vampire, blocking any attack on the brunette.

"I won't let you hurt him!" the boy said with a quivering voice, "I won't let you kill him!" he said, his lips quivering, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Why would he defend Seto? Was the brunette a fallen angel sent to him to protect him? He could only give him back everything he had done for him.

Silence followed. Yami's eyes were closed tightly, expecting pain.

Silence.

Yami finally opened an eye and saw that Bakura was leaving. The white haired man glanced back, his deep voice following after him, "I could win your body and your blood, but someone has already one your heart. I got what I wanted."

The vampire stopped and looked at the brunette, smirking. "He was always beautiful, even in the eyes of death." he sneered. And with that, the vampire left. His footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the cave as he made his leave, the smile on his lips curling into a sneer, "I know your weakness, Seto. Your end will come soon…"

Yami stared after the man before turning to Seto, who was trying to sit up. The human moved to lean over him, gently laying him back down to rest. "I'll be alright." The vampire answered in a feeble voice, lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach, the wound seemed to be mending itself- healing magically. Fascination filled the boy's eyes as he watched.

"I can't die-" the brunette explained in a hushed, rusty voice. "Only one thing can kill me." He glanced up to look into Crimson eyes, which were still filed with tears, "- A steak through the heart." Seto moved to take Yami's hands and pulled the male over him to lay on top of him. The crimson eyed boy watched before moving his arms around Seto's neck, before whispering in his ear, "Bite me."

Seto did not contemplate. He moved his mouth across the skin of the boys neck, biting the skin. He lapped the blood that spilled out, savoring the sweet taste in his mouth. He gently kissed the boys neck when he was finished. Yami pulled away as he began to slowly recover from the bite, looking down at the brunette, "Seto… Who is Bakura to you?"

The two laid in each other's arms for a moment before Seto finally broke the silence. "He's nothing any more… I have you now." He murmured before capturing Yami's face to gently kiss him, parting to murmur, "Go to sleep." And with that, the two curled up against each other, secured in each other's arms for the night.

Thank you for reading! Again, I'm really sorry about the delay! I hope I didn't cause anyone to give up in this story. Thank you, Anime Blade for curing me from Writers block. She gave me this great idea for the next chapter, which will be a MUST read! I loved the reviews, thanks for the great comments.


	7. I'm so sorry

_Sorry for the very late update. I've been very busy. Anyways, here's what everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy_

_7_

The date and time became meaningless to the boy. He could never see the sun to say what time of day it is or could keep tracks of the moments passed. The time had gone by so quickly, yet at the same time, seem to dread on. Bakura didn't visit after that. Everything seemed more at peace.

Yami was being drawn into the world of darkness, being the only light in Seto's world. The bites and nips along the neck began to take form into kisses. Seto's firm hold on Yami became passionate to a certain point.

"Seto!" The boy gasped as he watched the vampire through half open crimson eyes gently nip as his tiny nipple. A sudden burst of pleasure made the males muscles tighten. Sapphire eyes glanced up at the boy with amusement. Yami felt his entire body shiver at the pleasant feeling. He tried to bite his lip to prevent crying out.

But the blue-eyed vampire pulled away, licking his lips. He watched the boy, who was trying to regain his breath, which sounded shaky from the sudden arousing action. The vampire captured Yami's lips as he pulled the boy's shirt back down over his body. In doing so, he felt the other's arousal, making him more amused of the boy. Their lips desperately made contact with each other, before Seto slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, brushing against the other's tongue, trying to coax him to respond to the new entrance. 

The male's moan was muffled by the kiss. Yami slipped an arm around Seto's neck, pulling him down more. Days, weeks, months, whatever time had passed, the feeling of the vampire's mouth made his entire body shiver in pleasure. Seto explored the entire mouth, lazily brushing over the boy's teeth and tongue. The kiss was broken when the two were in desperate need of air. They softly panted, inches from each other's faces.

Seto pulled away, smirking playfully. "I'm going out. You're too weak to give blood today." he said getting up before looking over at the male once more, who was still recovering from the intense action, "I will ask Anzu to visit to see how you are doing. Until then, I encourage you to rest."

Yami nodded, his cheeks still blushing from the heat of passion. "Okay."

Seto left him all alone. In the past, the human had many opportunities to run, but the thought of leaving made him feel weak and unable to do so. He laid back down on a bundle of pillows, closing his eyes. Seto did say to rest…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"Everything. From the beginning."

Anzu rolled her eyes up to think. "Well… If you're saying from the beginning, I suppose I should start with the war."

"War?" The human asked after he pulled the bowl from his lip and wiped the strand of green ooze from his lips. As ordered from Seto, the witch brought Yami something to eat and to keep him occupied for the time he was gone.

Anzu moved to a pile of pillows, getting comfortable against the large mound. " Yes, a war. It's been going on for years before and will continue for years." She said, her voice saddened at the thought. "Tell me, when you went to the other world with Jou and I, do you remember the slave marketplace well?"

How could teen forget the place? His struggle to survive took place at that dirty place with those filthy ogres. How could he forget the sound of those beasts ripping at the pig and then the women in the cell next to his?… How could he forget Bakura's and his first meeting?

"Yes, I remember." he said simply, his eyes wandering down the green goo that filled his feeding bowl, studying it carefully. It almost seemed alive, breathing. But when the mix touched his lips, a sudden warm feeling fills him.. A sweet taste follows the goo as if fills his mouth and moves down his throat. The feeling of the slime crawling down his throat made his entire body shiver in pleasure. The food did not look appetizing, but looks can be deceiving.

"The creatures you were with, do you know what they were?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, A dwarf and an elf-"

"A Night Elf." she corrected him. She sighed before leaning back, her dress crawling farther up her legs as she relaxed against the pillows, "Those are heavenly creatures. They are part of the Heaven Alliance. Dwarfs, Night Elves, Angels, Fairies-"

"Fairies don't exist, though." Yami cut in, curiosity filling his eyes.

Chuckling softly, the woman sat up, "Aren't you adorable." she said with a warm smile, "Well, you are a human, so you wouldn't be expected to know much about what is real and what is not."

When the witch received a satisfying blush from the crimson eyed boy, she decided to continue, "Fairies, Mermaids, Gnomes, and Pixies." she said before smirking, "Those are our enemies."

"Ours?" the teen asked.

"The Hell Alliance's enemies. We are the Werewolves, Hordes, Torens, Vampires, Blood elves, Succubus, Devils, Ghosts, Witches, Ogres, Warlocks, and the Undead." she said softly, before glancing up, "We've always have been at war with the Heaven Alliance, and because of this war, Humans remain neutral."

The male studied the witch carefully who was staring off, a neutral expression on her face. He would have protested the idea of a war between non-existing creatures, except the look in her eyes was purely speaking the truth.

The boy relaxed against his seat, staring off.

"So now you see the basic structure of our lives. Why we kill humans and turn them into deformed creatures." She chuckled before standing up, "We're simply recruiting."

Yami stared at her before standing up as well, watching the witch walk over to the book shelf, "What about Seto?" He asked.

The witch turned her head, "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about Seto? What does Bakura have to do with him-?" the wine color eyed boy asked.

Anzu stared and answered with a distasteful reply, "Everything."

Yami's eyes widened at the answer, surprised at the change in tone.

"Do you think that everyone was born to be part of the Hell Alliance? Some were recruited at some point in their life… I born from a warlock, so of course my destiny was meant for the Hell Alliance, but not Seto…" The witch turned and picked up a book at random, flipping the pages, "Hard to believe, but Seto was human at one point in his life."

Crimson eyes were fixed on Anzu's every move. He stared in disbelief. Seto, a human? It seemed impossible.

The witch went on, never looking up at Yami, focused on the book, instead. "The only way a human can be recruited as a vampire, is to be bitten by one. Seto was bitten and so became the vampire he is today…" Anzu sighed, before closing the book, "He was bit by Bakura… Seto never told me the entire story, but I can make assumptions of what might have happened."

Yami nodded, his eyes never leaving Anzu as if in a trance.

"Seto could barely find his own food as a vampire. He was so new to the sudden transformation. Bakura took Seto under his wing, teaching him to become a proper vampire… While being teacher and student, they slowly became lovers."

Blushing at the idea, the boy stuttered, "L-lovers?" he asked.

Anzu tilted her head to one side, "Do you have a problem hearing?" she asked, but before the human could think of an excuse to explain his repeating, the witch continued, "For years, they would go out into the night and feast on animal and human blood…" her eyes dropped to the floor, "Something happened, though…"

Yami moved back to the pillows, "Do you know?"

Shaking her head, the witched followed after Yami, sat beside the boy, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "All I know is Seto left Bakura and went into a dark stage. Blood covered the entire floor-" she shivered, staring at the carpets, "It was hard to tell if it was his or other people. The blood was never washed out, so he scattered these carpets to hide his past…"

Anzu moved close to Yami's ear, nuzzling his neck for comfort, "Seto recovered, though."

The human turned to her with a confused look plastered on his face.

"You saved Seto."

Blushing, the human turned away, "I didn't save anyone…"

Suddenly, Yami's chin was cupped as Anzu redirected the boy to stare at him, "I still don't know if it was you or your blood, but something happened the night he found you… I saw it." she whispered, staring with tear-filled eyes. "I just wish I could be healed."

The human watched the girl carefully, before pushing back Anzu's brown hair, kissing her forehead. "I'll try my best to make everyone happy. You, Seto, maybe even Jou."

The witch giggled as she wiped her tears away, "That sounds unlikely. Jou's not exactly fond of you." She stood up, collecting her composer, "Well, I think I answered a lot of your questions." She said before smiling down at Yami, "Now rest." she said before turning and leaving.

Smiling, the boy agreed. A sudden warm feeling exploding in him (And it wasn't what he had previously ate). He couldn't imagine himself to have healed Seto from anything. He slowly lowered his head, a warm smile on his lips.

Anzu peeked back at Yami from the entrance of Seto's home, before turning to walk off, until she bumped into someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you saying?!" Anzu snapped at the werewolf, a mix of anger and shock in her voice.

"You did say you want Yami-"

"I do! But not at that risk!"

"Anzu, think 'bout it, he won't want da human after dat, leaving his body to you for ya uses. Ya will have your prize, and I will have my treat." the Werewolf smirked, his fang like teeth gleaming after being revealed.

Anzu stared with a feared look on his face, "Jou… If Seto finds out-"

"He won't."

Anzu stared at him, before moving her hands to cup her elbows, staring at the ground thinking it over. The thought of having Yami made her entire body tremble with delight, but at the cost of what? She stared off, thinking the situation over before finally glancing up at Jou, "I-I Just can't do that-" she whispered but found a rough hand on her shoulder, shoving her against the wall of the cave. A sharp rock managed to hit the girl's back, probably bruising the skin.

"Ya can't reject the offer. I'd kill ya if ya tell Seto. Now, ya in or not?" chocolate eyes narrowed angrily.

Anzu stared up at him, wincing from the pain hitting her body. She closed her eyes tightly, "Fine…"

The werewolf smirked before walking towards the entrance of Seto's room to find the sleeping human.

A tear slipped from Anzu's face, "I'm so sorry, Yami." She whispered.

_Thank's for reading._

_Please continue commenting. Because this is my first fan fiction, my confidence is very shaky. With everyone's reviews, I feel more confident in my writing. I hope you enjoyed reading._

_Next chapter, get ready for a twist. -_


	8. Is it love?

**REALLY LATE UPDATE1**

**Thanks to ToxicHarthor for inspiring me to update soon.**

**This is Chapter 8**

* * *

Seto still hasn't come back yet. Yami was growing anxious, fiddling with the strand of material hanging from different pillows. It seemed like days when it really was only a few hours. For some unknown reason, he really wanted to see the vampire. Maybe it was the need of warmth; it did get cold in the cave. Crimson eyes glanced at the opening, as if Seto would walk in with that devilish smirk on his face. Or maybe, even Yuugi.

Yami stared down at his hands that rested on his lap. He grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it against his chest.

The boy bit his bottom lip. He couldn't remember the days now. It must be months since he had seen his younger brother. His stomach churned at the thought of the little boy, sniveling against his pillow, remembering brother. Yami never liked the idea of his brother crying.

The thought occupied his mind. Mixed emotions filled him. He was a prisoner at his own will. He could leave, but what would happen if he was caught? Would Seto kill him? Would he cause Yuugi harm?

Yami chewed on the bottom of his lip. His blood colored eyes scanned his arms. The lack of sun has caused him to go pale. Before, he was a warm color from working outside and running errands. Summer was also the cause of the tan.

The boy slowly drifted in thought. He was suddenly interrupted by a hand over his mouth along with a piece of cloth, smothering the other. His eyes widened, grabbing the hand, trying to pull it off, in desperate need of air. Another arm grabbed Yami's upper body to hold him in place. The boy felt his entire body give in, his eyes slowly shifting shut, until he fell into the attackers body, unconscious

It wasn't until the boy had fully awaken was he aware of the arousing feeling below. He tried to move, but found it impossible to move as if he was being held my an invisible force. It was dark; He couldn't see. He felt a hot mouth around his lower body parts. He hissed and tried to fight the hold on him.

Without being prepared, He felt something press against his entrance. He screamed and screamed, but no one could hear him. He felt something hard thrust into him and out, beating his back end, until he bled. Cum and blood mixed together, before the force holding the boy's body was gone, and the shadowed figure disappeared.

Yami was left, crippled. He remained on the floor for a moment in disbelief, before the first tear fell. Then another, and another.

* * *

The room was deadly silent. Some of the candles that illuminated the room with a beautiful glow, were put out. The wax from the once burning candles were cooled, meaning they were put out a while ago. Seto scanned the room with his sapphire colored eyes, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach. Was he worried? He approached the pile of pillows. Yami was probably sleeping under the mess. Seto took off his jacket, placing it on the back of a chair, before kneeling down. He would find this utterly entertaining; the thought of Yami trying to hide from him under the piles of pillow as if that could probably keep him away from him. But the feeling in his stomach did not cease. He moved the pillows away. He felt the carpet underneath. Yami wasn't there.

This made the other freeze. Where was he? He jerked around, looking around the floor, his eyes narrowing.

Then he stopped. He moved his hand from a pillow, clenching it, before opening up so he could look. It was still very dark in the room. His eyes adjusted so he may see. It was wet. He slowly stood up, before moving over to his desk, where some candles were still lit. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the red color of blood, staining his hand.

It had to be Yami's. He snarled a bit. Someone must have taken his toy. At the moment he wanted to ring his hands around the witch's neck for not protecting the boy. He gripped a fist, staring at the blood, before grabbing his jacket quickly and hurried towards the exit of the room, to get out of the cave and find Yami.

But before he could fully leave the room a soft voice spoke from inside the room.

"Seto?…" The voice was weak and shaky.

The Vampire turned on his heels at the voice, his eyes narrowing. He turned towards the desk. He could hear heavy breathing, hyperventilating. Did it just start, or did he just never notice it? He slowly approached the desk, moving the chair away. He slowly lowered himself down, staring into the shadows of his desk. There, Crimson eyes, filed with horror stared right at him.

Seto was at a loss of words. He looked up before taking a candelabra that perched on his desk before lowering himself back down so he could see Yami.

The boy was curled up, shaking. There was something wrong. At the sight of light, the boy flinched, curling up tighter.

The blue eyed vampire placed the candle holder on the ground so he may have two hands, but still have the light to see. Seto reached out one hand to Yami. He had never seen the boy act this way before. His hand extended farther out, "Yami, come here." he cooed, being gentle with his voice.

The boy didn't move. After some calming words, Yami finally took Seto's hand into his. At the safe hand, Yami eased up enough to pull himself close to the other. Seto's jacket was now stained with tears. The boy cried softly, whimpering as he did. Seto took the boy into his arms, holding him gently, not wanting to hurt him in any ways. He remained silent before kissing the side of the boy's head, to relax him.

The first thing he noticed about Yami, after he had fully came out of the shadows, was that the boy was undressed. As Seto held him, he could feel the boy shiver. Once he felt that Yami had settled down enough, he cupped the boy in his arms, picking him up, and leading him over to the pile of pillows. He laid the boy down, before taking off his jacket, pulling it over the boy's body. He leaned over the boy, cooing softly, telling the boy to relax.

It didn't take much for Yami to fall asleep, or at least for the other to drift into a sleepy state. The human's body released the tension, slowly allowing himself to fall asleep. His eyes drifted shut, his body becoming limp.

Seto watched carefully. He slowly removed the blanket from Yami's upper body to study him more clearly. He carefully studied the boy's neck. There was no bite mark, or at least, one that wasn't caused by himself. It couldn't have been that _bastard_ Bakura or any other vampire looking for virgin blood to drink. He moved down the neck and the stomach. There were no other wounds or bruises that could have caused the boy to bleed.

Then the bottom half was revealed. Seto's eyes trailed over Yami's hips. His beautiful soft skin was punctured around the hips. Along with scratched, bruises covered his sides. Seto furrowed his brows in confusion. Where was the blood caused from? The scratches couldn't have possibly poured enough blood to make that much blood.

He eyed Yami, before slipping a hand down the other's leg. He narrowed his eyes when he felt something between his legs. Cum? He stared at the sticky mess that now colored his pale fingers. It was cum, but there was blood mixed into it. He grit his teeth before positioning himself. He slowly spread Yami's legs, just enough to not stir the boy.

At the sight of all the blood and cum decorating Yami's entrance, he knew right away what happened. He slowly closed Yami's legs, pulling the cover over him, before moving away. He sat down at his desk, picking up the candelabra. He stared at the flicking flames before placing the candle down. He lowered his head, placing his hands on his forehead.

Yami was raped.

When he left him all alone, the boy was raped.

He hissed. Damnit. Why did he leave him? He was beating himself up now. Hating himself. He glanced over at the stirring boy, who softly murmured.

Seto gripped a fist, but moved to stand up, sitting beside the other. The vampire laid beside him, pulling the other close, "I'm so sorry, Yami." he murmured into the other's ear.

"Don't throw me away."

Seto stared down at the other with a confused look on his face. "Why would I do that?"

Yami finally opened his eyes, staring at the other, tears beginning to form, "Because I'm not…" He couldn't say it. But he didn't have to. Seto wrapped his arms around the other, kissing his lips. The human blushed, before closing his eyes.

Seto smirked before moving down to Yami's neck, nipping the skin before finally biting the skin, his blood slipping into his mouth.

It was true. The sweet taste was gone. But, it was something different. It wasn't sweet or rich, but it wasn't bitter either. He pondered the taste before pulling away to stare down into deep crimson eyes, who was watching with an anxious look.

Seto smiled, "You're worth more to me alive, than dead." He teased the other.

Yami narrowed his eyes slightly, but knew he was in no position to say anything bad, since Seto could kill him. There wasn't much of a loss… or was there?

The vampire smirked before moving back up to kiss Yami's lips gently, "We'll get you washed up… Then you can rest easily." he said, before sitting up, picking Yami up, staring down at the boy, with was tearing up. There were many reason's to keep Yami. He was entertaining, his body was still good enough to use, and, maybe… just maybe a small part of him just wanted the boy for company. To hold, kiss, touch, feel.

As he lifted Yami in his arms, he could feel his heart beat. It was beating harder and louder than ever. What is the human word for it… love? Could this possibly be love?

Before he could decide, Yami whispered softly, "Thank you, Seto."

The Vampire glanced down at wine colored eyes before kissing the boy's lips. The kiss turned into a passionate one, both holding each other as if letting go would lead to an eternal separation of two lovers.

* * *

**I'll try to update sooner than before xD**

**Enjoy**


	9. Precious Rose

**I;ve been feeling depressed today. I found out my hard studying didn't give me College credits after failing an Advance Placement Test. Stupid European History. Anyways, for some reason, I decided to type. I needed to RP at least _something_.**

**So, here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The boy laid in the spring, staring at his body through the clear water of the spring. Being down so deep in the tunnel a spring of heated water the size of a well could be found farther into the cave. It was silent. The heat from the water caused the male to slip his eyes shut to rest, exhausted from the previous attack on his gentle body. A loud sigh escaped his bruised lips.

Yami moved a hand from it's position beside his body, to carefully touch his chest. He felt his heart. It beats weren't fast or slow, but heavy and dark. His lips quivered as he moved his hand lower, touching water. He brushed his fingers across a bruise on his left waist, wincing painfully. His lower half was blotched with bruises. Some were small; A brownish, yellow color. Others, like the one on the inside of his thigh and hip, were a dark violet color, close to a black color. He closed his eyes, moving his fingers across the wounds.

Another hand draped over his, stunning the male. He opened his eyes quickly and jerked to turn around, causing more pain to his body. The hand belong to the Vampire, who was smirking. Before, the boy would have felt uncomfortable about the other's smirks. But, it was not a time to be sensual, not after what happened.

The boy gave an angered pouty look to the other, "Don't scare me like that." he said softly.

Sapphire eyes stared down into crimson ones before moving the boy's hand away from the wounds, "And dong that will just make things worse."

Before Yami had gotten into the water, Seto cleaned and wrapped the wounds to prevent any of the minerals to infect the scratches. The hot water had stung the skin, but slowly eased the skin, relaxing the other.

Seto helped Yami out of the water, wrapping his body in a warm cloth, before carrying him out of the room. The boy was resting against the other's chest. The vampire stared sadly. He wanted to ask Yami more questions, so he could piece the pieces together as to who thought they could leave a hand on his precious rose and not have his dick snapped in half.

When arriving back to the room, the boy was dressed in a warm blanket and laid down in a pile of clean pillows to rest. He moved to his desk, placing a hand on his head, rubbing the space between his eyebrows. Who would do this? No one even knew of Yami. Anzu did, and so did…

His eyes widened. It couldn't be. He got out of the chair quickly, grabbing his coat ready to leave, but stopped, glancing at the boy. He couldn't leave the other again. Not tonight. Not like before.

The man sighed before moving over to the pile of pillows, bringing along with him a candelabra. He placed the candle down on the carpet, seeing Yami's face from the gentle light of the candle. A single tear, slipped from the boy's eyes, crossing over the bridge of his nose, and across the other eye. Seto watched before kissing the boy's eyelid, before standing up, picking a book from his shelf. He took a seat beside Yami and read. He read for hours. It gave him a reason to stay home, even though he was starving.

When the boy awoke, Seto had been reading in the dim lights of the candles. The stirred softly, stretching his arms over his head, before finally opening his eyes. Seto sighed, "I'm going out."

Before the boy could say anything, he watched the other male stroll over to the door opening. He stood there silently, before a shrieking noise drew Yami's attention to the darkness. A black bat emerged, swooping to flutter over Seto's shoulder, excitedly.

"Go to Anzu. She'll know."

At the command, the black beast fluttered away, through the cave, before exiting the mouth, flying off into the night. The vampire, glanced over to the wide eyed boy, before smirking, "I need a meal. I rather not take yours. You need it after the blood lose." he said. He wouldn't have minded feasting on the boys blood; the taste was still an exotic flavor, Sweet, yet bitter. The boy just nodded, watching the vampire, grab his coat and leave, vanishing into the darkness.

A minute later, Anzu appeared, grinning, "Morning!-" she stopped in shock. Her beautiful man was bandaged up. She knelt beside him, Jou slipping in after her, eyeing Yami with a nasty look. The boy smiled slightly at the witch, ignoring the surprised look, "Morning."

She threw her arms around him, "Yami! Oh god…"

Jou narrowed his eyes, "Anzu hurry up."

Anzu's eyes widened, "Oh, right…" She said, slipping her hands together, before murmuring something under her breath. She cupped her hands, a greenish liquid in her hands. "Here, drink this. It should make you feel better."

The boy nodded, leaning down. His lips touched her fingertips, as he slurped the thick goo, into his mouth, swallowing hard. It was tangy and sweet. The girl watched him carefully. Yami smiled gently, "What is it?" he glanced up at Jou, who was now smirking. His gut tightened,; something was wrong.

The werewolf, moved his hands on his hips, "I guess this is where we say goodbye?" leaving the boy looking utterly confused.

Yami stared in confusion. Goodbye? Why Goodbye? He noticed that he vision was now blurring. First it was the corners, slowly growing. Yami blinked, but that did nothing. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a gentle voice, "Don't worry. You'll be safe now." His eyes shut, but they wouldn't open again.

There was a loud crash. "I should have known it was you, you son of a bitch!" Yami could only hear voices, the arms around his still there.

Seto dug his nails into the werewolves neck, pinning him tightly against the wall of his cave. "Trying to kill him, you bastard!?" He snarled, his upper lip, twitching in hatred.

The arms disappeared, "Seto, that isn't it!"

The rest was shouts, and gasping for air. Anzu begged and pleaded and the werewolf clawed to escape the neck hold. Finally, a loud gasping noise was heard. Seto released the werewolf's neck.

"So you drugged him, and planned on doing what?" Seto's voice seemed a bit relaxed, but still tense

Anzu slowly stood up, leaving the blinded Yami, "Take him away. With you two seperated, me and Jou both get what we want. But Seto, believe me, Jou did _not_ rape Yami!" Anzu said, her voice shaky, and her face flushed from embarrassment.

The vampire narrowed his eyes, looking down at the coughing werewolf, watching him struggle to regain air. "If it wasn't either of you, then who did this. No one knows about Yami." he told the witch.

"No one?"

The vampire remained silent, before glancing down at the blind boy, before kneeling. He stared at the boy, face to face, thinking it, before his eyes widened. He cupped his mouth, before biting his bottom lip, "I'll kill him… I'll kill Bakura…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Comment please.**


	10. I do too

Chapter 10

Anzu and Jou were forbidden to see Yami, which meant Seto stayed in the cave most of the time. It would seem that the bond was growing stronger between the two, but it was the opposite. The vampire distant himself from Yami, either drained in his studies or pacing around the room. Days would go by in complete silence. The awkward feeling made the boys stomach churn, debating which saying something, anything, but hushed himself in the end. It was utterly depressing.

The night was quiet, or what seemed like the night. Yami had become nocturnal, adjusting ever since he was captured by the vampire. Capture was even too strong of a word. So many opportunities passed up, too strong of a trust bond created. The crimson eyed boy laid in the pillowed nest he has created with time. For the first time, Yami noticed how vacant the room was when Seto wasn't around. He touched the other side of the pile, where Seto would lay. It was cold, untouched. The blue eyed vampire left a few minutes ago, but to the boy, felt like a few hours. For two weeks, he had this emerging feeling of being lonely.

Yami got up finally from his spot. The cave was cold. He wrapped a woolen shawl and wrapped it around his shoulders. He walked over to the opening, peeking out to see if Seto was coming. The boy looked disappointed to see nothing but darkness. A painful feeling in his chest made it hard to breath. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, listening carefully. Nothing. The flickering candles were silent, the gentle echoes of movement within the cave were hushed, and the sound of flowing underground water was gone.

Nothing but his own breathing and heart beat.

Yami started shivering, so he gripped the shawl tighter to his body, but that didn't do much. Where was Seto? Is he okay? Why did he leave? The pain in his chest began to grow, making him breath heavier. His lower lip quivered, his breathing became sharper. Then, his cheek felt a sudden hot touch. He moved his hand over his cheek. Wet. A tear.

His eyes widened, before he quickly wiped his cheek. Why was he crying?

The first tear was followed by many more. Yami brought his knees to his chest, softly crying with his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them tightly. A good feeling came from this. He cried harder, and he started to feel better. He was crying away the pain, crying away the loneliness, crying away everything that hurt him. He cried until the tears just wouldn't come out. The boy wiped his face with the shawl, making sure to wipe the evidence away from his eyes. He paused, still holding the shawl to his face. His ambrosia lingered on the article of clothing. He felt so near now. He could feel his body warm up, just from inhaling the scent of the vampire.

The two had grown distant after the rape, and now, memories of the feeling of being touch, of being close was rushing back. It felt so nice.

When the blue eyed vampire walked back into the room, he immediately noticed the boy wasn't in his bed. His eyes widened, as he turned, ready to leave to go look for the boy, but found Yami curled up on the floor, clenching the shawl in his hand, his eyes closed, drifted off. The vampire's throat tightened at seeing the boy like this. He wanted to at least move the boy to a better position, but after what happened, after the rape, he was afraid to see Yami hurt again. He could never fix what had happened; Only Yami can do that.

The vampire slowly limped over to a chest that laid on the floor. He took off his overcoat, revealing a blood-stained blouse. He winced slightly, staring at the wound across the chest. His blood was a black color. He undressed fully, standing bare, examining the wounds on his body. A slit across the wrist, scratched across his chest and bite marks along the leg. At least he received his meal.

The teen stirred, slowly opening his eyes and looking up to the vampire's bare back. At first, he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at, until his vision became clear. His eyes widened in surprise and his face brightened a pink color. He made a soft yelping noise, covering up his mouth with the shawl as if he could take back the noise.

The blue eyed teen turned to look over one shoulder, that beautiful look on his face. The boy turned even redder, seeing him like that, but stopped, when he realized the black droplets dripping from his body. The embarrassment vanished and concern emerged across his face. "What happened?" He asked slowly standing up, making his way to Seto, the first words spoken in a few weeks.

Seto turned away, angered with himself for making Yami concerned, "Nothing."

The stopped behind him, placing a hand on Seto's arm, which immediately pushed yami back, to get away from him. This action caused the vampire pain, causing him to wince. Yami was a bit surprised Seto pushed him away. He just stared at Seto and the state he was in. Again, the teen approached. This time, the vampire didn't fight the boy off. Crimson eyes examined the wounds. Seto was badly scratched across the chest by an animal, his forehead was cut, his wrist was bleeding profusely, and the bite marks along his legs began to swell.

The teen took the vampire's hand into both of his and, before Seto could protest, kissed his wrist. He gently lapped up the wounds, tasting Seto's black blood for the first time. It wasn't sweet or bitter. The blue eyed other just watched, as Yami tended to Seto's wound. A beautiful sign of affection. After the wound was licked, the boy pulled the male down, to push away his brunette bangs in order to clean that wound.

Seto's eyes softened, before closing. He moved his arms around the younger teen, who pulled away from Seto's wounds, to look the other in the eyes. No apologies were needed for what had happened in the past. There lips connected in a breathtaking kiss. They passionately grabbed at each other, holding each other with an embrace as strong as love. Both were unclothed, tightly grabbing each other.

Of course, The wounds needed to be cleaned and dressed as son as possible, so the battle with their mouths ended, in order to properly fix Seto's wounds. With some cream and cloth, the wound was properly fixed. Seto repeatedly reminded Yami that vampires heal rather quickly, so there was no need for such things, but the stubborn human wouldn't hear of it.

"Are you sure?" The vampire asked, leaning over Yami, gently brushing his fingers against the boy's skin. The boy was blushing as if this was his first. He made a soft "Mhmm" sound, also giving a small nod to allow him to continue.

The vampire left hot kisses up and down the boy's body, the room filled with moans and whimpers from the younger teen. Seto pressed his body up against Yami's, forcing himself into Yami, causing the other cry out. Yami panted, as the vampire created a motion, he, himself, moaning at the sweet tightness. They kissed, licked, nipped bite, bled, moaned, grunted, screamed. Pain and pleasure combined into a sweet ecstasy. And finally, the release. Then it started over again, and again, and again. On and on, until the two were too tired to even move and collapsed next to each other. Seto softly panted into Yami's ear, tickling him a bit. The boy, with what little bit of energy he could, threw his body over Seto's, resting his head on his chest. They breathed in unison, as one. Yami's tired eyes closed, but he could not fall asleep.

He felt Seto's hand across his back, gently petting his backbone, in an affectionate way. The teen purred at the loving touch.

"I love you."

It was silent for a moment. A rich voice replied back, "I do too, My Dove."


	11. Thank you

_Hello all readers._

_I'm sorry to inform you, that this will be my last chapter for Blood and Wine. I'm also sorry to say, that this will probably be my last Yami x Seto fanfic. (This ultimately means 'Last Yuugiou Fanfic'.) I remember when I first started typing this up and I felt there would be no positive reviews, but in the process of writing this story I've created more confidence in my writing and in myself. _

_I love to write. Without everyone's support, this would have never been necessary. I want to thank Ani for inspiring me and the people who enjoyed the story for commenting and leaving me reviews. This took me all day to finish, and there are over 5000 words!_

_What made me finish the story was a sudden interest in Invader Zim and less appeal towards Yuugiou. I enjoy role playing Yami x Seto, but with such a loss of 'rping' buddies, I haven't had much of an inspiration. Who knows? This might be like a mood swing, and sooner or later, I'll start typing Yami x Seto again. I don't want to get peoples hopes up, though._

_My Invader Zim fanfic will have an OC which is the first in a very long time. I hope, if you ever get the chance, that you take a glimpse at the story and tell me what you think._

_If you would like to contact me, please do so: It's a 100 guarantee that I will respond to questions or concerns. _

_Thank you again, and Enjoy the last Chapter of Wine and Blood!_

_Love, Sara-sue_

* * *

It was silent. The water from the underground stream was quieted. Yami sat in the corner of the room, reading.

Seto was out again. He had never been more distant. The blue eyed vampire had been searching for Bakura for weeks now, coming home with deep cuts and bruises. Yami would tend to the male's wounds, but both did not speak about how the wounds came to be. It was obvious Seto was searching for the bastard vampire.

It became a daily routine. After endless hours, Seto would finally come into their domain dripping in blood. The boy would sit beside his master, obediently and help wash the cuts. Then after the vampire was fixed, the two lovers would float over to the massive pile of pillows for passionate kissing and touching and licking and biting and rubbing. After the two would release in unison, the two would collapse into the pillows that were dirty from the previous night. When Yami would awake, Seto would be gone, and the cycle will continue.

The teen was washing a stain out of a pillow with a piece of cloth and underground waters. The teen concentrated on the pillow, but this didn't last. He heard footsteps echoing. His eyes widened. It was unlikely to be Seto, coming home so soon. He thought of Bakura and he felt his heart skip a beat. The white haired vampire was probably coming back to take advantage of the situation.

The boy stood up from his spot and tied the cloth around his wrists, to create a choking weapon. He moved away from the light and edged himself into a corner crouching. He waited, trying to hold his breath, but the excitement caused him to heavily breathe. Only when a figure appeared, dib Yami's breathing stop.

A cloaked figure stood in the entrance, peeking in. The face was shadowed by a hood. The creature stepped in, scanning the area, not realizing Yami was in the room. The creature had a dagger in his hand, but when he realized the place was empty, he stashed it. The figure walked over to Seto's desk, turning his back on the teen to examine the pages scattered on the desk, smeared with black ink.

Yami took the chance. His body was shaking from the adrenaline building up. He slowly moved from his crouching position, but stayed low so he would not grab the creature's attention. The male pulled his wrist out in front of him. First the figure needed to be stripped of all weapons. Yami reached out and grabbed the dagger hanging by the figures belt loop, throwing it to the ground. The figure swooped around to throw a punch, but Yami had him on the ground before that. The teen wrapped the cloth around the figures neck, choking him. A small cry out escaped the creature as it tried to push the teen off. But the teen wouldn't stop. Finally, the creature had managed to throw the teen off, and dove or his knife. Yami grabbed the cloaked figures wrist as they battled for the weapon. Finally the crimson eyed male secured the dagger in his own possession before kicking the figure into a nearby wall. The teen had the knife right against the creature's throat, ready to slice him up.

"Yami."

A pause. In that pause, Yami's adrenaline rush, that was previously pumping rapidly through his blood, came to a complete stop. Heart did too. So did his organs. And his breathing. The figures face was shadowed because of the hood of the cloak, but Yami didn't need a face to realize who it were that was only inches from his face.

"Yuugi."

* * *

"A year?"

The two brothers were sitting together, arms wrapped around each other in a comforting hold that was gentle yet strong. Both didn't have the courage to let go. Yuugi had changed so much in the time that had passed. He was a bit taller, his skin was a darker color, his hair was longer, his petite body was now showing little muscular tones and his boyish looks were fading from his face. Only his wide violet eyes remained the same.

Yami had changed in Yuugi's eyes too. His brother was extremely pain. His body was feeble and fragile, to a point where people would consider him a sickly person. Yami's fingernails were long and dirty, unlike Yuugi's. Both of their eyes were red from crying. The tears had fallen and now the two could finally speak.

"What happened?"

Yami didn't say anything. He had forgotten what had managed to keep the two brothers' separated for all this time.

"When you didn't come back, I got so worried. Everyone thought you were dead, that the vampire killed you and the sacrifice. No one felt safe. I tried not to believe them, but…" He looked away in shame. He bit his bottom lip, "They found the sacrifice. The pig was dead, cut up by a coyote or something…"

The older teen felt his throat tighten. Knowing he caused Yuugi to worry so much pained him.

"I decided to fight the Vampire to defend my brother's honor. He had sacrificed himself to keep the village safe and I wanted to make sure his blood was not shed in vain. Worked harder. I would wake up early in the morning and deliver the heavy boxes myself. I would carry water and cut wood. I would do the neighbors chores for money to buy this." Yuugi pointed to the abandoned dagger on the floor. He also pulled out other items. A vile of water, a stake, and a crucifix. He showed the items to Yami proudly.

Yami stared blankly. He held the crucifix in his hands. He stared at it for a long period of time. He took Yuugi's hand and held it. For the first time in such a long time, Yami thanked God. Yami thanked God over and over for finally reuniting them. Tears formed in his eyes. He could feel Yuugi's warm arms around him. They smelt of strawberries, and tangerines, and the beach, and the sun. This made him even more depressed.

The smaller boy jerked his head suddenly to the entrance. "I think I heard something-" he jumped up. Yami tried to grab Yuugi but the boy spotted the target. The blue eyed vampire stood in the door way, leaning on one leg due to the exhaustion. Yuugi gripped the dagger, "I'll kill you for taking my brother away from me!" He snarled, running at Seto.

The vampire arched a brow at this and in the last second, turned out of the way, causing the boy to trip over himself. The dagger fell toward, disappearing into the darkness. Yuugi didn't waste his time. He pulled the vile of water from his belt, and uncorked it. He splashed Seto with the water. The vampire blocked the droplets from hitting his face with his hands. The blue eyes widened and the vampire hissed at the burning feeling on his skin. Punctured holes formed.

Yuugi kept on splashing Seto, "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ-"

The vile fell to the floor, shattering. Yuugi stared wide eyed up at his brother, who was glaring down at him. The little boy just stood their speechless. The crimson eyed male moved away from his sibling before walking over to Seto, kneeling beside him. Yami took Seto's face into his hands, pressing his mouth against his own neck. Seto bit into the flesh. Yami didn't even flinch. He glanced over to Yuugi who was just watching in complete shock.

* * *

"LOVERS?!"

Yami shrugged, as he finished dressing Seto's wounds. The vampire was sitting at his desk, almost completely naked. The blue eyed male wasn't quite fond of Yami's little brother. He watched the boy carefully for any sudden movements.

"This whole time, I thought you were dead and now I know you've been alive and sleeping with a vampire!" Yuugi kicked a pillow, hoping that the pillow would knock some sense into the two lovers. It didn't happen.

"So you left me for this?!" Yuugi asked, hissing through his teeth, balling a fist.

"Yuugi, it wasn't like that-"

"Stop lying Onii-chan!" The boy screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "I waited so long… I thought you forgot. And now…" He was crying, tears dripping down his face. The boy couldn't speak. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Yami moved away from Seto and knelt in front of his brother and held him. The little boy held onto his brother as he cried.

After a few hours, Yami had managed to put Yuugi to sleep, draping the boy's black cloak over him. The crimson eyed teen sighed and approached Seto, who was working hastily at his desk. It was a breaking of the cycle. "I'm sorry about Yuugi. He's usually very nice."

Seto sighed, leaning back in his seat, "He's concern."

The teen wrapped his arms around Seto's upper body, leaning in so he could rest his chin upon the vampire's head, "Probably…" The boy felt horrible about the way he had neglected his brother all those months. He could feel his heart being weighed down by so much guilt. "I wish I could do something to repay him."

"When you leave tomorrow I'm sure everything will be forgiven."

Silence.

"Leave?" Crimson eyes blinked.

"You're brother came here to bring you home." He said, not even glancing over at Yami. "I've kept you keep for too long it seems." he said coolly.

There was a knot in Yami's throat, "Why Seto-"

"I had a brother too. Mokuba." he said standing up. He walked over to his bookshelf, "Before I was bitten, I celebrated my brother's 13th birthday." He made a face, "My brother would be 178 in human years, if I am correct." The vampire spoke in a pained way. "I never saw him after I was bitten." He smirked, "I would do anything to see him again, just for one last time." The male picked a book at random before returning to his seat.

The teen watched before finally speaking, "But that doesn't explain why-"

"I don't want you here anymore." Seto said coldly.

It was as if ten knives were struck simultaneously into his flesh. One was driven right into the stomach to create a sickening feeling for Yami. Two struck the back of his legs, making them feel weak and unstable. Six punctured his lungs and chest cavities causing a sudden air loss. And the last one struck his heart, leaving it broken.

Yami stared in disbelief at the male. His harsh words were the knives that struck him. He gaped at Seto, as if maybe, by chance, the vampire would turn around and hold him. Seto turned but brushed past Yami and took a seat at his desk.

Silence.

Tears fell to the floor. Yami just watched Seto in disbelief. He wanted to speak up but couldn't. The knot in his throat hurt. He felt weak and dizzy. He closed his eyes and collapsed, landing on the pillows. The vampire didn't even turn to look, "It's for the better."

* * *

"Just a little further." Yuugi said, turning the corner, his hand holding Yami's. The elder brother followed, but seemed to drag himself a bit. His eyes were clouded with thought. His eye sockets were bagging from crying that night. He couldn't believe it was over.

Before the two left Seto's domain, Yuugi thanked the vampire for taking care of his brother, although the boy was lying through his teeth. Seto barely said anything. He led the two boys to the main exit tunnel before turning and leaving, leaving the broken hearted lover without a goodbye.

Yami tried to keep up with his brother, but he wanted to sit down for a while. He didn't feel well enough to run.

The exit was laminated with a bright light, as if the doors of heaven had opened up to the two brothers. Yami released Yuugi's grip, hesitant of the light. A year without real light. He squinted his eyes as Yuugi vanished into the light. He could hear his brother on the other side of the bright wall, "Yami! C'mon!"

The teen covered his eyes as he hesitantly stepped out.

The smell of summer leaves filled his lungs. His body was covered in sudden warmth from the sun's rays through the leaves of the trees above. His eyes were squinted still, but he could see blurs of green. He was outside. He was in his world. He was home.

The youngest brother took his brother's hand and smiled, "Let's go home, ne?"

The two started walking. Yami stopped and looked over his shoulder as he watched the caves opening shrink smaller and smaller, until he could barely see anything at all…

* * *

"I'm going to miss him." The witch cried out, as she finished her brewed drink in her hands, "He was so interesting… If Seto was just going to get rid of him, he should have handed him to me. I could have made him my pet." She said, itching her stockings.

Jou made a face, "You'd probably end up killing him." the werewolf licked the drink, curling his tongue to spoon the liquid.

Anzu made a face, "Tut tut! I wouldn't have killed him." she said angrily, but sighed after a while, "Well, I guess it is for the better, just like Seto said. Bakura won't be able to hurt him anymore and having his brother around would just be too much." Anzu saw a bug crawling near her knees before she picked up the beetle and popped it into her mouth, chewing loudly as the beetle juice squirted into her mouth.

Jou was disgusted by this. He hated the thought of eating bugs, but to Anzu, it was like desert. Jou snorted, "At least the stupid human is out of our hair."

Anzu sighed, "I still do miss him. I wonder how Seto is dealing with it. He doesn't seem emotionally hurt by the whole incid-"

The vampire cleared his throat as he entered the room, glaring at Anzu. The witched shut her mouth but the statement didn't need to be finished; she got her point out. The vampire took a seat at his desk, looking at the pages on his desk, before turning to Anzu, "Why are you here?"

"Just to check up on you. When you weren't here, we decided to just sit and drink." She smiled lazily at Jou was watching the vampire with a concern look. The vampire stared at the papers before turning to the drawer, pulling it open to grab some paper. He reached in, searching for something but pulled his and out, hissing.

Anzu stood up and ran over, seeing Seto had hurt himself. Seto moved the papers in the drawer around before picking up the crucifix Yami wore on the first night they met. The gold chain glimmered in the candle light.

Anzu made a face, "I'll dispose of it." But when she went to take it, Seto pushed her hands away. The vampire picked the cross up in his hands. He gripped a fist. The item burned the vampires flesh, but he wouldn't let go. He tightened his grip, his face twitching in pain as he tried to not scream. Anzu grabbed Seto's hand, "Stop it!"

But Seto wouldn't let go. He ignored her and only squeezed the necklace tighter in his hold, the pain shooting up his hand, causing it to shake violently. Only when blood started to drip from Seto's hold, did the vampire release the pendant.

Tears were followed by blood.

Anzu watched helplessly as Seto examined his hand. Through his teary sapphire colored eyes, the cross was punctured into his palm. He stared in sadness. He tasted his own blood. It wasn't the same.

"Seems like the boy isn't here."

Everyone turned to the white haired villain standing in the door way. He smirked, "Come now, Seto. You're showing your weakness by crying."

The blue eyed vampire jumped up, knocking his chair back. He hissed at the sight of the other vampire. Jou jumped to his feet, growling. His upper lip twitched uncontrollably. Anzu narrowed her eyes, "Leave Seto alone." She stood in front of the white hair man, stopping him from walking further into the room. The white haired vampire merely back handed the female, sending her to the floor. When Jou attacked, Bakura merely knocked the puppy out. Anzu grabbed Jou and pulled him away, when the dog tried to get right back up and take another swing.

"Where is the human?"

"I sent him away."

"Well done." The white haired vampire said, smirking. "A cold heartless vampire you're becoming. It's a lesson we all must learn." The vampire started approaching Seto, before reaching out, allowing his long fingernails to brush against the male's face. "It feels good doesn't it."

"C'mon." Both creatures left Seto alone with his ex lover.

Jou was a bit dizzy from the attack, but followed behind, "Where are we going?"

"The human world."

* * *

"Ah. Morning."

"Good Morning… You look wonderful today. How is your brother?"

"He's asleep. He's been working hard lately, thought I'd give him a break."

The old woman smiled before handing the older teen a box. "I need this delivered to Ms. Tamaki two towns over. Inside there are a few canned spices I made yesterday, so be fragile with the box."

Yami nodded and gave a small smile, "Will do."

Before Yami left the village the summer before, he and Yuugi both were the town's delivery boys. They would walk to different towns delivering messages or old women spices. Yami placed the box down, counting up the profit that day. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. But there was still pain. And there were rumors. The bullies in town said he was a vampire in disguise. Yami wore a collar around his neck to hide the bite marks until they healed, if they ever did. He would walk in town and see everyone staring. He came back from the dead.

Yuugi yawned before approaching Yami in his shorts and tank top, "Eh, we have more to deliver?" Yami nodded, "Just a box to the south of here. Just a 20 minutes walk." Yami said, picking up the box with the canned spice. "Let's deliver these before the sun sets, okay?"

* * *

Yuugi nibbled on the roll of bread he was given. After delivering the box to the lady in the next town over, the two were given loaves of bread to enjoy on their trip back. Yami didn't want his and gave it to Yuugi. The elder brother didn't have much of an appetite anyways. It was now getting dark. The last bit of sun was glowing in the horizon as if it was sending it's farewells to the land, before laying down to sleep. The two boys walked together, enjoying the view of the sun. They would have to walk a little farther to get back home.

"AH!" Something zoomed right in front of them, grabbing Yami by his shirt, "I found him, Jou!"

"A-A-Anzu?" Yami stuttered as the witch hugged the boy, enjoying his warmth.

Yuugi stared wide eyed at the witch, but when the werewolf appeared, Yuugi nearly had a heart attack. "Wh-wha?!" He started stepping away from the three, "Who are you?"

Yami turned to Yuugi, "These are a few friends I met. They won't hurt you." Yami didn't hear Yuugi babble about how a witch and a werewolf could not be considered friends and were dangerous. Yami turned to Anzu, "What's wrong?"

"Bakura came back and is with Seto. He was wondering where you were and-"

"This doesn't concern me, Anzu." Yami pushed by her and continued walking. His calm crimson eyes were cold.

Anzu called after him, "Wait! You can't leave. Seto will die if you don't help him." She slowly became sad, "You promised you would make me, Seto, and Jou happy." Tears appeared, "I don't care if you act coldly to me, but don't do this to Seto."

"Then why did he let me go?!" Yami snapped, turning around to glare at the witch.

Anzu slapped him. Crimson eyes widened as he stared at the crying witch. The sun had set. The cool breeze was the only sound for a long moment.

Anzu wiped her eyes, "You are an idiot sometimes. Most humans are." She suddenly smiled, "He didn't want you to get hurt if Bakura came back. Bakura knows his weakness. He wanted you to be safe… with your brother." Anzu turned to Yuugi who was silently watching.

The elder brother looked down at the floor. Jou made a noise, folding his arms across his chest, "Oye, if you want to help him, you better go now."

Yami felt a hand grab his. Crimson eyes met Violet ones, "Onii-chan, I want you to be happy… I never thought a vampire could make you happy…" He suddenly smiled, "Go!"

The elder brother looked up at Anzu who was smiling, Jou who gave him a nod, and his own brother who had a determine look in his eyes. His brother handed him a bag, "Go."

* * *

Yami ran. He could never remember running so fast. He sprinted around trees, dodging branches as he ran back to the place, where he met Seto. His eyes watered, but nothing could stop him now. Yuugi started running too, towards the town. In case his brother got hurt, he wanted the town to be there, so they could witness this.

"You have never looked so beautiful." The white haired man commented as he licked the blood off Seto's back. His entire back was cut up by whip lashes. The blue eyed vampire had bruises all along his thighs and ass. His back was torn up and so were his wrists. The damaged vampire laid on the floor, his blue eyes clouded in thought. It seemed like the end. He was already dead and yet, he would have to relive death all over again. Hell's doors were opening in his thoughts.

Bakura leaned over Seto, pressing his finger inside the blue haired male's entrance, "Hm… you're so tight. Reminds me of that little human boy." Seto's eyes darkened, but his body couldn't move. He was in many ways broken.

Bakura kicked Seto, to force him to turn on his back. Seto slowly moved, covering his face from Bakura. He was humiliated and did not want to give Bakura any sign of triumph. But the white haired male kicked the boy again. The vampire moved his hands away from his face.

Bakura smirked as he moved his body over Seto's. He stroked the males skin, before dibbing his names into the flesh. Seto winced, but that was it. A smirk appeared on the other's face as he abusively touched the vampire. Bakura smirked as he fingered Seto, stretching the male out. The vampire smirked, "You are much more obedient than Yami was. He fought the whole time." He sneered.

Seto tried to not listen, but hearing him say this caused his eyes to narrow. He wanted to protect the human, and this was the only way he could.

Bakura prepared to enter Seto, but just before he could, the white haired vampire threw his head back and screamed. Blue eyes widened, and glanced up to see Yami standing there, splashing holy water at the white hair villain, "Power of Christ compels you!" He snapped, before emptying the bottle on Bakura. The vampire's back was punctured in areas where the water had seeped through to the skin. The vampire screamed again in pain, before turning around to Yami, his eyes narrowing. He charmed at Yami, trying to grab him, but Seto stuck his foot out, tripping the man. Bakura landed face first on the floor.

The boy ran over to his lover, holding him in a gentle embrace, "I'm sorry… But I won't leave. I refuse to leave you." He touched Seto's cheek, "I'll be there for you the whole way."

Seto stared at his lover before kissing him on the lips, moving to sit up. "I love you."

Yami turned a shade of red at this. It was so nice to hear it from his lips. Bakura regained his balance, before turning to Yami, pulling out a dagger. "The human flesh cuts so easily." He said swiping at the air, as if he could cut it.

The boy turned to see his necklace on the floor, covered in blood before picking it up. He threw it at Bakura. It hit the vampire in the eye. A horrifying wail filled the cave as the vampire grabbed at his eye trying to stop the burning.

Yami grabbed the dagger now on the floor. He charged at Bakura and pushed the dagger into the throat. Blood squirted out, dressing Yami's arms and legs in blood. The vampire rolled his eyes back, screaming. Yami pulled the dagger out of the throat and watched Bakura fall to his knees. Just then, the white hair male smirked, "I'm not through yet." And with that, the body collapsed.

The boy panted softly, before dropping the dagger. What did he mean?

"Yami."

The boy turned to see his lover standing up, his eyes narrowed, and a smirk across his face. Blue eyes were now a black color. The brunette approached Yami in an intense way. The boy gasped, "No… I can't hurt you." he bit his lip as Seto reached out and grabbed Yami harshly. The teen tried to fight him off, but he was thrown to the floor.

"I'm going to do something Seto could never do." His fang teeth appeared larger than ever before. He grinned, the teeth glowing in the minimum light.

Yami watched his lover before he started t plea, "Seto, don't do this! It's Bakura whose making you act like this. Seto don't listen to him!" When he received no action from the demonic vampire, the teen cried out, "I love you! Please wake up, Seto!"

Jet black eyes widened and softened to a blue color. He stared down at Yami who looked somewhat relieved. But something in Seto's eyes showed things were still not okay. Seto saw the bag Yami was holding and opened it himself. He pulled out the last item: A stake. Seto placed the stake in Yami's hands. Yami understood.

"I can't-"

"You have to-"

"There has to be another way!"

"…I'm sorry, my beautiful dove." Seto caressed Yami's cheek with the back of his hand. "Do me this one favor so I can protect you."

Yami started to cry, "No…"

Seto leaned down and kissed Yami for the last time. It was passionate, yet gentle. There was a taste of blood. Yami gripped the stake tighter, "I will always love you."

Seto sadly smiled, "I will to… I will see you again, someday." The vampire stared before closing his eyes. He smirked and reopened them, black. His lip curled as his fang teeth appeared. Yami felt himself unable to move, but he had to do it. To save himself. To save the village. To save Yuugi. To save Seto. He could feel Seto's teeth graze across the flesh of his neck.

The Stake punctured Seto through the chest. The vampire paused mid bite, unable to break the skin. He pulled back to see the stake in his chest. The vampire gasped, staring at Yami who was staring up at him, eyes narrowed. Blood was dripping down from the wound to Yami's hands and clothes, "Go back to Hell, you piece of shit." The stake was driven deeper.

The vampire's mouth opened and a black translucent smoke exited the mouth. It disappeared almost instantly.

The boy laid there with Seto's body laying over him. Blood from the wound dripped into the boy's eye. Yami slowly nudged Seto off and wiped his face so he could see. He stared at his lover's body. He pulled the stake out. He wiped his eyes from tears as he crossed Seto's arms over his chest to hide the wound. He kissed the male's eye lids clothes and prayed. He prayed for Seto's forgiveness. He prayed for a long time. He could hear people approaching from just outside the cave. Yami slowly stood up and walked over to Bakura's body. He picked up the dagger and finished what he started. He sliced Bakura's head off.

Yuugi ran ahead, pointing to the cave, "He is in here." he said, panting loudly.

The villagers murmured "That's the vampires cave. We can not enter."

One shouted, "He's trying to trick us so his brother could drink our blood."

"Yami is not a vampire!" Yuugi shouted back. There was silence.

Yuugi turned around to see Yami approaching, his clothes splattered with blood. In his hand, Bakura's head hung by his hair. Some villagers screamed at the sight, some stared at the sight in disbelief. Yami lowered his eyes.

"We're safe from the vampires."

* * *

Years had gone by now. Yami was smiling again. Once in a while Anzu would leave a gift at night. Sometimes it would be homemade disgusting slime or some other unusual treat. One time she left a cat collar on his door step. Every once in a while, the teen would leave a letter for the witch on his doorstep. In the morning, the letter would be gone. Yami had become an adult. He was working as a delivery boy still, taking boxes himself to different villages. Every time he walked close to the cave, he could feel a pain in his heart. It was a sad memory.

Yuugi was happy to have his brother back. So was the village. Having a hero around town made the place feel more secure. The sky never seemed brighter before.

Yami was slaying on his porch, taking a nap, when a shadow appeared over him. He peeked one eye open.

He sat up abruptly, eyes wide.

A man, around 20 was standing over him. He was wearing nice clothes; a clean blouse, nice pants, and black leather shoes. The man had the same bright cerulean eyes and brown hair. The man made a face, "Could you tell me where I could find a delivery boy?"

"Ah." The boy was speechless. He sat up, jumping to his feet, "I'm-I'm the delivery boy." He was dumbstruck by the sight of his lover. There were no fangs. Was it a dream?

"I need a letter sent to my brother. I just moved to town, so I can't take it myself." He handed the letter to the teen, who eyed the front. It was addressed to Mokuba. "Hopefully I can convince him to here to stay with me." The blue eyed male said coolly.

"A-Alright." He must have been imagining this.

"By the way, my name is Seto." He said giving a small smile, holding out his hand to shake.

Yami reached out hesitantly to shake back, not able to say his own name. The hand he was touching had been everywhere on his body, but this was the greatest feeling. He blushed a shade of pink, "Nice to meet you." Yami stepped down from the porch.

Was it possible God had heard his pray? Surely, God had given Seto one more chance at life as a human. Yet, life restarted for him. He didn't seem to remember the boy. Yami seemed saddened by this, but now Seto could live again. He could be free. Yami wanted to cry.

He rubbed his eyes, "Well, I better deliver this."

The man nodded, "I hope to see you around then." He said before turning and walking off.

Yami nodded. He watched Seto walk off before turning and running in the opposite direction. For the first time, he was happy, but he couldn't help the tears from falling.

Seto stopped, and turned to watch Yami run away. A genuine smile appeared, "Thank you, Yami." The male turned and walked down the streets, staring up at the sky as a white dove flew over head.

END

* * *

_Seto remembers Yami, but pretends not to so he could continue to protect him. What did you think about the end? Did you like it? Dislike it? Please leave a review!_


End file.
